The Cabin
by Squalus122
Summary: This will be a two part story, It is just a different version of how Will and Sonny met. This is not going to be sex romp but what I hope will be perceived as a true love story. Both Will and Sonny have a child of their own. Long before they ever meet.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey dad, she said. "There's my girl, come and give your dad a hug he needs one. Will says. Ally walks around the desk as Will turns his chair to face her. She throws her arms around his neck and squeezes tight. Will embraces her back, "I really needed that today." Will says. "Dad you say that every time you ask for a hug." Ally confronts him with. "Well then it must be true," he says. "Okay so I packed the car before I left this morning, and no I didn't forget the playstation, did you thank grandma Marlena for driving you over here?" "Yes she did" Marlena says as she walks in and puts her hands on Ally's shoulders. "My you're getting tall, Marlena says. "Grandma, I didn't know you were coming up." Will says as he stands up to give her a hug. Marlena responds "I wanted to stop in to see John while I was here, and I thought I would stop by and tell you two to have a good time at the cabin." "Thanks we will...only this time I am going to catch the biggest trout." Will says as he looks at Ally. "In your dreams old man." Ally says. Marlena eyes open wide as she looks at Will's face. "See what I have to live with, she's all cute and nice with you guys and I get old man." "Looking down at Ally Will says. "I'll have you know that I am still in my 20's so you can save the old man stuff for a few more years." Ally looks at him, "Yeah barely in your 20's." Will now making the shocked face, "that's it I am feeding you to the bears when we get to the cabin, say goodbye to your great granddaughter grandma, she will be bear food in a few hours." "Oh no Ally get behind me I won't let him do it." Marlena says as she shuffle Ally behind her.

"Well I will let you two be on your way, I just wanted to say have a good time and be safe." Marlena says as she kisses them both. "We will" Ally says. "Well you heard it from the horses mouth" Will says, "we will have a good time." "Ally grab a seat, Will tells her, I am just going to walk grandma to the elevator, and don't touch the computer I am just finishing up on a report and then we can go." Will and Marlena leave the office. "So grandma how does she seem to you?" Will asks with concern. "What do you mean Will, she seems fine to me, I didn't notice anything upsetting her other than she is bothered by you being alone." "Oh can we not get into that." Will says as if exhausted by the conversation. "Well Will I have to side with Ally on this, I don't get it either, why aren't you dating? Marlena asks. "I have gone on a few dates" Will says in his defense. "Well if two means a few to you then I suppose you're right but Will you need to put yourself out there." "Grandma we have talked about this, I need to focus on Ally now."Will says. "Will good heavens, she is 8 years old almost 9 I think the need to focus on her at the exclusion of your own interest is over, I think you can do both at this point." Marlena says to make a point.

Will wanting very badly to get off this subject, "So anyway here we are, thank you for dropping Ally off and saving me the trip back to the house." Will says as he kisses her on the cheek. "Oh subtle Will, shove your grandma on the elevator so you can get away from her." Will looks at her, "Why whatever do you mean grandma?" Will says as the door closes with Marlena smiling at him.

"Okay so let me finish this and we will hit the road" Will says as he walks back into the office. He sees Ally playing with her Playstation, "I wish I had never bought you that thing, your thumbs are going to be like the Incredible Hulk's." She looks up at him as he walks to his chair, "you always say I need more exercise." "Oh cute, well remember our deal once in the cabin no playstation only the one connected to the TV and only when I am playing against you." "Yes dad I remember, you've only told me like 50 bazzilion times." "Well now it is 50 bazzilion and 1"Will says as he sticks his tongue out at her.

Brady sticks his head into Will's office. "Will we are going to need that report and projection figures before you leave." "Well hello Ally, how are you doing?" Brady asked. "I am fine" she responds with out taking her eyes off the game she is playing. Will answers Brady, "I know Brady, I already emailed you the projections and I just have to finish this report which I am doing..right now, there, okay just sent you the email." "I will have my laptop should you ...Ally interrupts,"Remember our deal no playstation no laptop, your rules." Will looks up at Brady, "She's right I promised her I wouldn't work while we were up there, so you guys are on your own while I am gone." Will looks at Brady and mouths the words, call me." "I saw that" Ally says. Brady laughs, 'Busted, no I am sure we will be fine." Brady adds. "Well okay then I guess I am done here, I will see you guys in a month, have fun without me." Will says as he puts his suit jacket on. Well, you guys have a great time up there, I am jealous, I love it up there and I will see you when you get back, Bye Ally," "Bye Brady, and no calling us." Ally says. "Bossy isn't she." Brady says. "You have no idea" Will replies as Brady leaves the office. "Hey hun could you shutdown my computer and activate my out off office email, I want to get out of these glad rags, and put on something more comfortable to drive up there in." "Yup" Ally says. Will looks at her, "Hey could you try yes just once in while yup sounds awful." "Yup, I'll try" She says. "Oh for pete's sake" Will says as he leaves the office to go change his clothes. Ally gets up and goes through the process because she has done this so many times now she had committed it to memory.

"There that's better, I can breath now." Will says as he comes back into the office. "Wow dad, couldn't find a sweatshirt that fit you at that yard sale." Ally says as she starts to walk out of Will's office. "What? what's wrong with this?" Will asks as he follows behind her down the hall to the elevators. "What isn't wrong with should be the question and the answer would be nothing."

"Okay there is one for you, It's a Rhode Island plate, try that one." Will says. "Oh that's easy" Ally says. "Let's see KS 489, okay 1 for the number between 8 and 9, 2 for the number of times 4 goes into 8, 3 by taking the 1 you already have from the 4, 5 by adding that 1 to 4, 6 by adding the number 2 you got from the 2 4's, that go into 8, 7 by adding the 1 you already have to the 6 you got from the 2 and the 4. 8 for 8, 9 for 9, 10 by adding the 1 you already have to the 9, told you easy." Ally says. "Wow I am impressed, but I was thinking 3 by taking the 1 away from the 4 and 9 divided by 3 is 3." Will say. "Oh that's a good one dad, add in an additional calculation when you didn't need to, and you gave Brady the projections figures, good luck with that." she says laughing. Will laughs along.

"Hey Ally honey, wake up we're here." Will says as he unfastens her seatbelt. She just turns her head but doesn't really wake up. Will decides to carry her in so he goes and unlocks the door to the cabin and props it open. He returns to he car and lifts her out of her sit and carries her into the cabin and puts her in the first bedroom. He goes back out and closes the cabin door and then goes back to Ally and takes her jacket off her and removes her sneakers. Will looks at the sneakers and remembers these are the sneakers Ally tried to get him to buy her last week. He took one look at the price and told her, "no way, that is practically a mortgage payment Ally, for a pair of sneaker, no not going to happen." But she got them anyway by talking grandma into buying them. We will definitely talk about this in the morning. Will lift her and pulls the covers down so he can get her under them. He kisses her forehead and tells her he loves her and then closes the door as he leaves.

Will heads out to the car to bring all their stuff into the cabin. Once he has brought everything in from the car he decides to wait until tomorrow to sort things out. He goes to the kitchen and grabs the kettle, he rinses it first then fills it just enough for maybe two cups of tea and puts it on the burner. He goes to the cupboard to get the box of tea that only he drinks. He checks the expiration date and sees he has a good 2 months before it expires. He pulls out a bag, grabs a cup out of the cupboard rinses it first then puts the bag in and then leans back against the counter waiting for the water to boil.

With tea in hand Will heads out to the screened in porch and takes a seat in the rocker and looks out over the lake. It's dark so all he can really see is the moon reflecting off the smooth water. He looks over to his right to see if anyone is renting the Harrison place. There are no lights on so they basically have this whole side of the lake to themselves. He begins to think about what Marlena said, about making himself available. He realizes he has been using Ally as an excuse for not trying, but he is lonely and would like some companionship. He never even had a chance to get into the whole gay thing, just when he started to find his way Ally became his sole responsibility. A duty he would not trade for any relationship. He would like to put himself out there but when he has, it has turned into one night stands. A lifestyle he is not comfortable with and it is a bad example to set for Ally. She sees him go on a date and she never even meets the guy because it never progresses past date one. When they see he is not putting out they move on. He thinks to himself that he is 28 years old and he can count on one hand the number of times he has gone on a second date with a guy.

The night moves on and he begins to get sleepy. He heads in and locks up the cabin, goes to the kitchen to rinse the cup and put it in the strainer. He checks the stove and heads to bed. He opens Ally's door to check on her and sees she has kicked the covers off her so he goes in and covers her up again. And gives her one more kiss on the forehead and a quiet."I love you." He turns and leaves her room and enters his. He undresses to his boxers, climbs into bed and is sleeping before he can even think about how tired he really is.

Will wakes up and checks the clock, he sees it is 8:00. He hasn't slept that late in he doesn't know how long. He throws the covers back grabs his pants and heads down to Ally's room. The door is open and she's not inside the room. He smiles and walks to the porch and sure enough she is already fishing. Will yells out to her, "Hey you can start early but that doesn't mean you gonna catch the biggest one, that one is out there for me." She looks up at him in the doorway," Well unless he is going to just appear in your pocket you won't catch anything sitting in the cabin." When did she become so mature for and 8 year old he wonders, have I been missing out on her growing up. Will looks back down at her. "Them's fightin words, young lady." Will says with a laugh. "Did you have some breakfast?" he asked. "Well if you want to call dry cereal breakfast then yeah I did." Will responds. "Oh right didn't do any shopping yet, of course we could have done some on the way here if a certain someone hadn't fallen asleep in the car on the way up here." "Well if you didn't drive like an old lady we would have gotten here faster and I would have been awake to go shopping with you." "Touche, you got me on that one." "Okay, I am going to jump in the shower and then we will head into town to do some shopping, so be ready in about 20 minutes." Will yells to her. "Okay she yells back."

"Put that back we are not buying all junk food little lady" Will says. "This isn't junk food...see chock full of vitamin and minerals," she retorts. "Yeah after you add in the glass of milk you need to wash it down, but until then it is just cavity central, put it back." Will says. "So, we can only have trail mix and granola?" she asks sarcastically. "Oh God no," Will quickly replies, "no trail mix for you, I want to be able to breath in the cabin." Ally laughs, "Oh that's right trail mix farts." Ally says. "Aren't they the worse" a voice says from behind Ally. She turns around and Will looks at the stranger and is immediately struck by his brown eyes and hair and the fact that he is a bit more the gorgeous. "Deadly is more the word" she says to the stranger." " Ally!, Will says rather loudly, "okay can I be anymore embarrassed?" Will says. "Well she is right, I made the mistake of bringing some on a camping trip with my son, I had to sleep in the car" the stranger said. "And I had to keep him away from open flames." Ally is belly laughing now.

"Nice dad, thanks for embarrassing me in front of total strangers" says a young boy coming around the end of the aisle. "What, it's the truth" says the father. "Yeah it is but you don't have to go sharing it with everyone, jeepers." say the boy. "How would you like it if I shared your jogging story, you know the one where...the father interrupts to keep him from finishing, "Okay okay point made, I'm sorry. "Yeah not so much fun now is it dad?" Will notices that the father is truly terrified the boy will continue with the story. "Okay let's just finish our shopping and get going okay?" As the father walks by he apologizes to Will. "I am sorry I should have stayed out of that." he says. "No problem," Will looks at Ally, "my daughter lives to embarrass me, isn't that right Ally?" She looks at her dad, "what can I say it is my job and I am good at it." Now the father and the son start to laugh. Will looks at the dad, "see, my point has been made." "Well let's go you trouble maker" Will says. "You guys have a good day," Will says to the father and son. "You too" says the father. Will turns to look at the man once more before he turns the corner of the aisle and disappears.

Will and Ally are putting away the groceries. Will starts to talk, "Ally we have to talk about something." "Oh boy this doesn't' sound good...you have that stern sound in your voice." Ally says. "That's because I am upset about something... your sneakers." Will says. Ally jumps right in, "Honest dad I didn't ask grandma to buy them for me...I promise, we were walking by the store in the mall and I pointed them out and told her that you said they were way too expensive so I couldn't get them." "Ally that's as good as saying grandma would you buy me those, and you know it." "What have I told you about that, I don't want you taking advantage of grandma like that, you know she has a soft spot for us and you exploit that." "And that hurts me Ally." Will says truly upset. "I'm sorry dad, I know I shouldn't have said anything" "That's right you shouldn't have Ally, I told you no and that should have been enough for you, you're not always going to get the things you want in life so you have to learn to accept that." "Like you accepting be alone." Ally gives back at him.

"Ally we have talked about this, I am not alone I have you." Will says. "Dad it is not the same thing, and don't treat me like a baby, you know what I mean." Ally says. "That guy at the store was checking out" she says. "Oh you mean the guy with the son...or did you forget that part." Will says. "You have a me and you're gay" she says. "That is different and you know it Ally we talked about this too." Will says with a bit of frustration in his voice. "So you have a daughter and your gay, he can't have a son and be gay too." she throw at him. "Well to use one of your favorite term, odds are 50 bazzilion to 1." Will says with a laugh. Ally looks at him, "so your saying there is a chance." They both start to laugh out loud. "I have raised a wiseacre haven't I." Will says. "Like father like daughter." she say.

Will is in the kitchen cleaning the lunch dishes when he notices someone moving into the Harrison place. All he can see is the car in the carport but he can't see anyone going in or out. He figures they moved in while he and Ally were eating lunch. He hopes they are nice because some of the past renter were younger kids who like to party until all hours of the night and he is not up for that. "Dad, I am going to take the canoe out, okay? Ally yells from the dock. Will yells back, "Not on you life, not without me with you don't." "Oh come on dad..I will be careful." she replies. "I don't care how careful you are I am going with you and that's final, I will be right there." "Oh for Pete's sake dad." she whines. "For Pete's sake or Tom, Dick and Harry sake, I am going with you." Will yells. Will finishes putting the dishes away and head out. As he is walking out the door he sees Ally already in the canoe sitting in the front with the double sided paddle ready to go. Will walks down the dock, "You're going to paddle?" Will asked doubtfully. "I can do it watch." Ally says with determination. Will steps in and takes his seat. "Once around the lake if you don't mind, my fair lady." Will say like a refined gentleman. Ally turns around and looks at him. Will gives her a carry on wave, and folds his arms across his chest.

They are about half way around the lake and he can see Ally is exhausted but she won't give in and look weak. Will knows he needs to take over but he wants to make sure she thinks it is all because of him. So he does a sort reverse Tom Sawyer. "I'm bored back here...let me paddle for a while?" Will says as convincingly as he can. "No I can do it" Ally says. "I know you can do it you have already proven you can do it but I am bored and since I can't get to a gym up here let me do it so I can get in a workout, you know how cranky I get if I haven't had my workout." Ally stops rowing, Will knows he has her. He scoots forward and in his best more authentic whine, "Come on please, just let me do a little of it."

"Okay if you're going to be a baby about it, here you can do it for a little while, but just for a little while." Ally says. Will takes over and there is no more protest by Ally to accept the task back. They arrive back at the dock about an hour after they left. They both get out of the canoe, Ally first and then Will. They start to walking up the dock when they hear, "Hey" Ally turns to look at who said it. "Oh hey" she says. Will sees it is the boy from the market. "Oh hello...are you and mom and dad renting the Harrison cabin?" "Yeah but it is just me and my dad." "Oh sorry she couldn't make it, I am Will and this is my daughter Ally." "Hey, I'm Ryder and my dad is Sonny." Ryder says. "So it is just you and your dad then?" Ally asks. "Yeah, my mom sort of left when I was born so I don't really know her, so it has just been me and my dad." "What about you where is your mom?" "She died," Ally said very matter of factly. "Oh I am sorry about that" Ryder says. "Oh it's okay, I never knew her, she died when she had me." Ally says. For some reason that hit Will like a brick in the stomach. They never talk about it and it always hurts Will whenever it comes up. He doesn't' understand how Ally can just take it in stride. He knows she must miss having a mom. And as much as his mom and grandma fill in it isn't the same.

Will wants to change the subject not for Ally but for himself. "So how long are you two up here for?" Will asked. "Just two weeks, how about you?" Ryder asked back. "We are here for the month" Ally answers. "Oh cool, wish we were staying for a month, I like it up here." Ryder says.

"So you and your dad all settled in?" Will asked. "Yeah I guess, dad's just putting the groceries away." Ally without prompting or even permission, speaks out of turn. "Hey my dad and I are going to have a cookout tonight, maybe you and your dad would like to come over." "Ally I am sure they have other plans." Will interject as quickly as he can before the invitation has a chance to sink into Ryder's mind. "That would be great, what time do you want us here?" Ryder asked. "Well shouldn't you clear it with your dad first in case he has other plans." Will asks. "No, he has no plans just the two of us, no plans." Will knowing he can't get out of this now, "Well let's say around 6 if that is okay with your dad." Will says defeated by his own daughter. "Great we will be here at 6, cool. Ryder says as he turns to head back to his cabin.

"Okay young lady what the heck was all that." Will says when he get Ally in the house. "What, I just being friendly" she responds. "I know what you are doing Ally and you have put me on the spot, just because you think this, this Sonny was interested in me." "He was dad, he totally was." Ally says. "Knock it off Ally, now, and don't you ever do anything like that again do you hear me?" "Yes...I am sorry, do you want me to go tell them we aren't doing it because you're sick or something." "No just leave it alone, we will do this and it will be over." "Ally I swear sometime I don't think you think about what you are doing." Will says. "I still love you but you try me sometimes." Ally looks at him and she almost has tears in her eyes. Will goes over and hugs her. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't me come down on you so hard, I love you honey" Will says as he kisses the top of her head. To lighten the mood he lifts her head up to look at his. "But you're helping me cook dinner, I'm not doing this alone, you know I am a crappy cook." She smiles back at her dad, and his heart is lightened.

Ryder goes running in his cabin. "Dad, dad"... Sonny comes walking out of the kitchen, what, what has you all worked up. Ryder begins, "Remember the people we met at the store today the ones with the fart story," not waiting for his dad to respond since they only talk to two people about farts, "they live are next door and invited us for a cookout tonight." Sonny put his hand up to stop Ryder, "They invited us or you invited us?" "No Ally did." "Who's Ally, is that the mother." Sonny asked. "No there is no mom, Ally is the daughter." Ryder replies. "Wait what do you mean there is no mom?" "Her mom died when she was born, so she is kind of like me, she never knew her mom." Ryder said oblivious to how much that hurts Sonny. "They want us to be there at 6." Ryder turns to run back outside, "Hold on young man, not so fast, did you ask them if we could bring anything." Sonny asked him. "No I didn't think of it." He replies. "Well I am not going over there empty handed so go back over and ask them if I can bring anything, salad, wine, beer, rolls, or buns anything, just ask them if they need anything." Sonny says. "Go go on go asked them." Sonny orders Ryder. Ryder runs out the door like a man on a mission.

Will is standing that the grill when he hear a voice behind him. "Hello, again". Will turns around. "Oh hey there" Will says as he extends his hand. "Sonny right?" "And your Will?" "Well now that we have that straightened out." Will says. Sonny starts. "I want to apologize for Ryder today, he has a way of forcing himself into situations when he shouldn't." Will laughs, "Oh rest assured this was all Ally's idea, for reasons I won't go into." "But hey we are going to be neighbors for the next two weeks, no reason we can't get to know each other." "I was kind of glad to find out it was you," Sonny looking surprised, "You were?" Will realizing how that sounds is not sure how to back track without offending him so he let's it stand as it is. Will decides to change subjects. "So how do you like your burgers?" Medium please, oh and I brought a bottle of red, I hope you like red." Will looks at the bottle, "Red is great, I could use a glass right now if you don't mind, there is a corkscrew in the the kitchen in the draw to the right of the sink." Sonny heads in. "Thanks Sonny." Hmm...why did that sound so natural, Will thinks, that's odd.

Sonny comes down the few steps off the porch holding two glasses of wine. "Hope you don't mine I took the liberty of taking the glasses out of the of the china cabinet." Sonny says. "No that's fine...Solo cup or wine glass it's still wine." Will says as he takes the wine from Sonny. "Hey did you see the kids in there?" Will asked. "Oh yeah, with their strongman thumbs playing video games."Sonny says jokingly. Will laughs, "Funny you should say that, I was just telling Ally that she was going to have Incredible Hulk thumbs pretty soon." Will says. Will puts his hand up "Excuse me for one second, please, ALLY...HEY ALLY." "Yeah" she yells back. Will looks at Sonny, "you gotta love it, GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND COME TO THE DOOR." Will yells back. He can almost hear her stomping across the floor. She appears at the door. "What dad, we are on level 10, Ally says as if that makes all the difference. "Oh you're on level 10, ..well why didn't you tell me that, oh wait I know why ...because I don't care, now set the table on the porch, NOW." Will barks with a bit of humor. Sonny is laughing a bit. "She is the girl version of my son." He has an answer for everything, no matter what I throw at him he can come back...he doesn't even have to think about it...bam he has an answer." Will moves the burgers around on the grill, "Can I ask you something? "I don't meet many guys in my situation, and by that I mean...single dads an no other parent around, do you ever feel like maybe your child is being deprived of something they should have in their life to grow up normal?"

Sonny takes a sip of courage from his wine. "Well that is a loaded question for sure...and I don't mind answering it, but I will address your actual question." "Yes I worry that he doesn't have a female figure in his life to give him a balanced view of life, I mean my mom is there for him but despite what they say it is not the same thing." "I don't have any sisters to help me pick up the slack, if you know what I mean." "But mostly I talk to him about everything, I don't shy away from things because I think it should be something a mom would address, but in a word yes, I worry."

Will thinks on it for a few seconds. "I guess I feel the same way, here I am a man raising a little girl by myself." "She has a grandma and a great grandma and they more than try to compensate, but when she comes home from school and she wants to talk to a mom about a boy or something, she is stuck with me, I listen and I try to help but sometime I think I just make it worse." "She is the love of my life, I can't imagine life without her, I just wish I could do more to guide her." Will blows out a breath of air, "Well sorry about that downer there...I don't often get to talk to other single dads like me." Sonny looks at Will and puts his hands on his shoulder, "It's okay it wasn't a downer at all, I feel the same way, sometimes you just need to do a little mutual commiseration with another guy." Will looks over at the hand on his shoulder,"Thanks Sonny, well looks like these burgers are done, now let's just hope Ally has set the table like I told her." Will starts to take the burgers off..."hey could you do me a big favor, in the frig I have a salad, and potato salad on the second shelf, utensils are with them, could you grab those and the dressings are in the door of the frig." "And one last thing there are croutons on the shelf." Sonny turns to carry out his task. "Thanks man I appreciate it." "Sure no problem, here let me take your wine in with me." Sonny says as he takes the wine glass from Will's hand and heads inside. As he is walking away Will turns his head to looks at him. His eyes slowly scanning down his body as he watches each muscle tighten. He then fixates on Sonny's ass, he then finds himself in one of those awkward moments when the person you are looking at, looks at you and you wonder if they know you were watching them. When fact you know they know because you have caught people doing it to you. Sonny stops and turns completely to look at Will. "Do you want me to bring the bottle of wine out too?" He asks. "Sure that would be great" Will says as he focuses all his attention on getting the burgers off the grill.

Will turns off the gas grill and closes the lid. He then heads towards the cabin. As he enters the porch he says, "Will wonders never cease she actually did what I told her to do, the table is set." "I heard that dad." Ally yells from the living room. "I don't care if you heard it... this is not normal for you...and I was simply pointing that fact out to the world." Sonny steps out on the porch with two bowls, the salad dressing and the crouton box under his arm. Will goes for the crouton box first and the back of his hand grazes the inside of Sonny's forearm. While he is somewhat rattled by the mere touch he maintains his calm. "You can just put them on the table, anywhere, " Will says. Will is leaning over the table to light a citronella candle when Sonny has to walk behind him to get to the table. Sonny attempts to pull his body back so he doesn't basically rub up against Will's ass but it's unsuccessful. It turns out to be full penis rub across Will's ass. Will quickly stands up straight. He doesn't look at Sonny but comments. "Oh sorry, not a lot of space around the table out here." Sonny feeling like a perv counters with, "No my fault I should have waited for you to finish." Both want to get out of this conversation and fast. "Will provides the escape, "Okay guys, Ally, Ryder dinner is ready." "Sonny just grab a seat anywhere." Will says. "One minute dad, we are now at level 12." Ally says. "Wow level 12, you have never gotten that far."Will replies. Ally then yells for Ryder and Sonny's sake, "here it comes," Ally then doing her dad impression, "I don't care if you are at level 20, get you butt out here." Will adds his own slant, "see Ally isn't nice that we know each other so well that you can know what I am thinking before I even have to say it, now get out here." Will hear's the obligatory complaints as she puts the game away and she and Ryder come walking out. "Ah there she is the apple of my eye and the pain in my butt." Will says, "but I still love ya." "Oh gross dad, in front of company." "Ah isn't she my little charmer." Will says giving Ally of full tooth grin, to which she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Well dig in, it is family style don't look at me to serve ya. "Will says. Sonny laughs, "Look Ryder, we have known them for what a day and we are already family, so they don't have to be special around us." "I guess we aren't getting any swag bags when we leave." Sonny says. "I could give you two shopping bags and you could swagger your way back to your cabin." Will says then give Sonny a smile grin. Which Sonny gives back. Just as they about to eat the phone in the cabin ring. Will immediately looks at Ally. She knows what he is thinking, "I promise dad I didn't give this number out to any of my friends." "If you say so...go answer it will you please." Ally gets up from the table and walks into the house.

Will looks at Sonny and Ryder, our cells are pretty spotty out here so the house phone is all we really use when we stay here, and if she gave out the number to even one of her friends she will either be on the phone all the time or it would be ringing all the time, so it is rule no giving out this number." Ally comes walking out onto the porch, "Dad it's for you," Ally says as she hands him the phone. "Me" Will says a bit surprised. "Hello Will here." "Oh hi Jerry, yes we arrived last night." "No haven't really had much time yet to fish." "Hey Jer, I don't mean to rude but we have company and are in the middle of eating, could I maybe call you back later or maybe tomorrow?" Will says. "Oh okay, oh no wait she has a friend here, the neighbor's son Ryder."... "I don't know let me asks. Hey you guys, this a neighbor from across the lake and he would like to invite Ally and Ryder to a King Richards Faire sort of thing, basically it is people in period costumes and they have sword fights and jousting and stuff." He has a daughter and son around Ally and Ryder's age, so it is up to you." "So what do you say?" Ally starts to sell it to them. "It is so cool, you get to throw axes, shoot arrows, they have a few rides. you'll love it." "Well it is up to you Ryder, I am okay with it." Sonny says. "Okay yeah I'll go." Ryder says with excitement. "Okay Jerry they are both in." "Okay I will let them know." Will says. "Thanks for the offer." ..."Yeah we will be doing our cookout before we leave,... a month this time, ...okay bye."

Will hangs up and puts the phone down on the table. "Okay guys, he is coming by at 7:30 and Ally you know he likes to be the first for everything so be ready." Will looks at Sonny, "Sonny you okay with this...I know you don't know Jerry but he has been a family friend or I should say our families have been friends for like 2 generations, so he is a good guy I can vouch for him." "Oh no I am fine with it they will have a good time." Sonny says. "Of course Ryder could turn a trip to the dentist into a fun time." Sonny says with a smile. Ryder blushes a bit.

The conversation takes all kinds of twist, sometimes it is Sonny and Will talking while Ally and Ryder are talking and then there are times when they are all talking. Finally when they are full Will tells Ally that she and Ryder can go finish their game and he and Sonny will clean up. Will stands up to start taking the plates off the table and Ally grabs his arm and pulls him down to her level, "Don't blow this dad, he is into you and you're into him, so don't mess this up, come on Ryder let's go kick some alien butt."

Sonny stands to help with the cleaning. Will gathers all the plates and silverware and Sonny takes the remaining salads and they head into the cabin. Will goes over to the trash to scrape the plates and Sonny starts looking for foil or plastic wrap. "Will, do you have anything to cover this stuff with?" Will turns and sees Sonny looking in the closet. Will walks up behind him and reaches over his head and grabs some plastic wrap from the top shelf not realizing how much of his body is pressed against Sonny until he feel what seem like Sonny pushing back a bit. "Ah" Will says. Will feeling somewhat uncomfortable in a good way, hands the plastic wrap to Sonny, "Here you go, I don't know why but it always finds it's way to the back of the cupboard."

Once Will has the sink full of soapy water and Sonny has put the leftovers away Sonny walks up beside Will, "you wash and I'll dry?" Sonny asks. "Will looks at him and is caught for moment looking into the dark brown eyes, "Ah... sure that would great." Sonny starts a conversation, "You said or made it sound like you were not giving everything to your daughter that she needs, well just in the short time I have known you I can see you give her everything she needs." "You two have a great relationship." "Your wife must have been an amazing woman to create such a beautiful child." Sonny says. Will is silent, but continues to pass plates to Sonny and Sonny starts to feel uncomfortable. "Will I am sorry if I spoke out of turn." Will stops him..."Oh no, not at all, it's nothing like that." "You are right that her mom was really an amazing person, and we were as close as two friends could be, but we were never married and were never going to marry." Will stops talking. Sonny looking to ease the tension he seems to have created addresses Will. "Will if this is too hard for you...or you don't want to discuss it then I completely understand." "No Sonny, it is just when I tell people the truth about things they always jump to the wrong conclusion, that I was force to have this child. "The truth is Sonny, Ally's mother and I were best friend even though she was a few years older than me." "For some reason we just instantly hit it off." "Well a few years into our friendship she told me that she wanted to have a child but she never wanted to marry. I never asked her why, I am sure she had her reasons, since her family were somewhat of a train wreck."

"But one day she asked me if I would donate sperm for her to have a baby on her own." "I will admit I freaked a bit, here I am 20, and here this person is asking me to make another person with her." "I gave it a lot of thought, and she and I discussed it at length." "She explain to me that she would accept full responsibilities for the baby and that she would expect nothing from me." "But that didn't seem right, I couldn't have a child and not have anything to do with it, so I made a deal with her." "If I could secure a good job and be able to provide for the baby should I have to I would do it." "Well I did find a good job and I made good money so we did it." Nine months later Ally was born."

"Ally's mom died giving birth, she had an aneurysm, on the table." "Well my name and her moms name were put on the birth certificate." "And in that split second I was going to be the sole parent for this little baby." "Now most people jump to the conclusion that I was forced into having to raise her by myself, but that is not how it was. I was going to be a dad and all that entails to this baby girl, willingly." "So there was never, oh you're stuck with a kid type feeling ever." Will says.

"Did you ever think of marriage for yourself, bring someone into your life to share Ally with?" Sonny asked. Will caught on the words, stumbles a bit. "Well Sonny the fact is is that I am gay so marriage wasn't an option for me, or at least not in the sense that I could bring a woman into Ally's life too." Will is almost waiting for the door to slam or the plate drop or something, to the pronouncement he just made, but nothing comes. "You don't seem surprised or upset or anything over my declaration there." Sonny looks at him and smiles, "You were expecting me to go running, or lay into you about being gay." "Well sorry to disappoint Will, it is not going to happen, especially since I am gay also." Will looks at Sonny confused. Sonny looks at him and gives a little laugh, now that is a look I am use to, people always say, but Sonny you were married how can you be gay?" Will sort of laughs a bit, "Well guilty here because that crossed my mind." Will says. "Can we save that for another time?" Sonny asks. "Sure, no problem, and hey if you don't want to discuss it that is fine too Sonny, no pressure here." "Thanks Will it is nothing I am proud of." Sonny says as he puts the last plate away.

"Well let me grab my little rug rat and get out of your hair" Sonny says. "You don't have to go if you don't need to" Will offers hoping Sonny will stay a bit longer or all night if possible. "No I think it is time he get to bed if he is going to be up early for his Knight's of the Round table think." "It's King Richard's Faire" Will says with a laugh. Will very nonchalantly places his hand on Sonny's shoulder, "Well thanks for coming over, it was nice to have company that I can relate to." "Not that my daughter isn't fascinating company, some grown up time is nice too." Will says. "I know what you mean, with mine all I get out of him is how many aliens he took out that day." "Not exactly stimulating conversation, I am usually in a coma after the first 5 attacks are explained to me in painstaking detail." "But I wouldn't trade my time with him for the world." Sonny say. "I hear ya on that score" Will confirms.

"Okay buster let's go, you have an early day tomorrow you need your beauty sleep." Sonny says. "Just one minute we almost have the whole Xynitic tribe wiped out and then we are on level 16." Sonny drops his head "dude, let some of the zythics live." Sonny says. "Ah dad, they are the Xynitic tribe, I don't even know who the people you just said are, must have been back in your day." Ryder counters. Sonny looks at Will and is struck by his eyes and stunned for just a second, "See what I have to deal with here." Sonny says. "Yes they are gone...level 16" Ryder says as he and Ally high 5. "Level nothing come on we have bothered these people enough for one night" Sonny says. "There will be more nights for you to torture these nice people." Sonny says putting his arm around Will's shoulder at which Will melts a bit into the grip. "So let's go, now, and say thank you to them, "Thank you Mr. Horton, and I will see you tomorrow Ally," Ryder says. "Okay see you in the morning." Ally says. Sonny turns to Will and without thinking hugs him. Suddenly realizing what he is doing breaks the connection. "Wow, I am so sorry I don't know why I did that, or where it came from, it just felt like I have known you for a while and it seem appropriate." "God I am sorry."Sonny says trying to apologize profusely. Will laughs, "Well don't laugh I was about to do the same thing for the same reason." Will says. Ally and Ryder look at each other. Ally speaks first. "Oh wow what a big mistake why did that happen? Ally says sarcastically. "Yeah dad I have heard better pick up lines in the schoolyard." Ryder says. Both Will and Sonny blush. "Maybe I will see you tomorrow, we can do lunch while these two are at the faire?" Sonny asks. "He'll be there," Ally says before Will even has a chance to think. Will laughs, "well you heard her I guess I will be there." Will says. "Great." Sonny says.

"Well have a good night and thanks for the dinner even if my son here forced you into it" Sonny says. Will smiles and says, "he didn't force us trust me this was all this ones doing," Will says as he points at Ally. "Oops" Ally says. Well see you guys tomorrow." Sonny says. "Bye" Ryder says as they cross the porch and leave. Ally watches them walking home and when they are far enough away she turns to Will. "I told you he liked you," Ally says. "To bed young lady, now." Will says. As she is walking to her bedroom she starts to recite, Daddy and Sonny sitting in a tree...," "Okay that's enough get to bed, I will be in in a minute to kiss you goodnight." "Will turns off the kitchen light and quickly makes his way to the window to watch Sonny cross the area between their cabins. Just as Sonny is about to step onto his porch he turns and looks across at Will's cabin and right at the kitchen window. Will ducks down now wondering, did he see me? Keep it up Will and you will be one step away from a stalker he says to himself.

Ryder looks up from the tub he is bathing in, "so you going to ask him out or what dad, I know you like him you were all stupid around him." Sonny turns from the sink where is brushing his teeth, "I bluzant gall supid aglown dem." "Yeah, Okay dad, whatever you just said." Ryder replies. Sonny turns to the sink and spits out the toothpaste foam filling his mouth, he then turns back to Ryder, "I wasn't all stupid around him." Sonny says attempting to defend himself. "Then why did your face get all red a few times while we were there?" Ryder asked. "You're just imagining things, it did not...Sonny pauses with consternation...did it really, you could see that, it was that obvious?" Sonny asked. "Yup" Ryder says. "Thanks buddy you couldn't give me that one, maybe a, not real bad just a little bit, no you had to go with yup." Sonny says. "My dad taught me to never lie." Ryder says with sarcasm. "Oh and you pick now to follow that golden rule." Sonny says with equal sarcasm. "Sorry dad, Ryder says with fake sympathy, maybe no one noticed the the red glow stick sitting at the table." Sonny looks at him, "you know sometimes I think you were create just to torture me, did you wash behind your ears...

"Okay so do you have everything?" Will asks, your cell phone, a jacket in case it is cold, money". "No I don't have any money." Ally says. "What happen to the $50 I just gave you a few minutes ago?" "Oh right I forgot about that." Ally pretending she completely forgot. "Yeah forgot about it my ass, you just think your dad is old and senile." Will counters. "Well not too old" She says. Will gives her a look of exaggerated shock. "I'm crushed, now get a move on, you know Jerry, he has to be the first one there." The two head out the door to walk down the short driveway to road. As they reach the road they hear the porch door on Sonny's cabin close.

Ryder comes running up to meet up with Ally. Will watches Sonny walking over, "So how did you sleep? Will asks Sonny as he comes walking up to them. "Well this quiet is going take a bit of getting use to that's for sure, I don't think I have ever been anywhere where there are no street noises, it was a bit unsettling." Sonny says. "Well give it a week and I guarantee you will wonder how you ever slept with all the street noises." Will tells him. "Hey I gave Ryder 50 bucks, is that going to be enough? Sonny asked Will. "Yeah that's what I gave Ally," Will now increases his volume for the last part. "BUT SHE NEVER BRINGS HOME ANY CHANGE." Ally hearing the last part turns to her to her dad, "oh I thought you wanted me to spend it all." She retorts. Will just shakes his head and says to Sonny, "see what I have to deal with, a wisecracking 8 year old." Sonny laughs, "I know the feeling." They all hear the car coming down the road. "Ally you be good for Jerry, no running off on you own because you can't wait for them." "Yeah dad I know, I'll be your little angel, she says then looks at Ryder and they both laugh. "That goes for you too Ryder, you behave." Sonny commands.

Jerry pulls up and jumps out of the car. "So everyone ready, we don't want to be late." he says. Will smiles. Then side mouth speaks to Sonny in a very low quiet voice, "that's our Jerry." "Yes sir Jer, everyone is all set, thanks for inviting the kids, oh by the way this is our neighbor, Sonny, Sonny this is Jerry our across the lake neighbor. Sonny extends his hand and Jerry shakes it quickly and heads back to the car. "Well gotta get going, don't want to be late, I'll have them home later this afternoon, see ya." His car is moving before he even finishes his see ya. Sonny watches the car drive off. "Is he always that high strung?" Sonny asks. "That's Jerry, we're use to him, he would give you the shirt off his back, but make him late and you have to make that up to him somehow." Will says then laughs. Sonny and Will turn around to head back to their own cabins. Will speaks up, "hey I just put a pot on you want a cup of coffee, that is unless you have something you have to do." "Nope I am on vacation, and I take that very seriously." "I leave everything at home, I don't bring work on vacation with me." Sonny say. "Ally and I make a deal, I don't bring my computer to do work while we are here, and she leaves her gameboy home so she doesn't have her head in some game all the time, so that's a yes on the coffee then?" "It's a yes" Sonny says. "Great come on in."

"So how do you take your coffee?" Will asked. "Oh just black please, Sonny say as he leans against the counter in the kitchen watching Will from behind. He get's lost in his thought when he hears, "Sonny ...you okay." Will asks as he is holding the cup of coffee in front of Sonny. "Oh, jeez sorry I was lost in my head for a second." Sonny says. "Well it must have been a fun lost, because you were smiling." Will says as Sonny blushes. "Let's take this out on the porch, I like to sit out there in the morning's and watch the sun on the lake." Will says. Sonny pushes off the counter to follow Will out to the porch, making sure he doesn't look at Will for fear he will get lost again, and embarrass himself even more.

They both take a seat on the couch, one on each end. "So I take it you own this place?" Sonny asked. "Well actually it is family own, when our grandparents died the house was sort of willed to the entire family, so we work out a schedule every years, sometime we all come up, sometime just one family, and it has worked out great, like I have it for the whole month." Will explains. "That must be nice," Sonny says as he looks out at the lake and continues talking, "I would even enjoy it up here in the winter, maybe some skating, or just light a fire and look out the window and get cozy." Sonny says. Will was watching him talking and paying particular attention to his lips as they moved around each word. He too like Sonny, is lost in his thoughts of what it would be like to kiss those lips, to run his tongue across them. Will suddenly makes a physical adjustment to accommodate things. "We do come up in the winter, sometime when it is not really really cold we will just grab some blankets and sit out here and just watch nature, listen to me I sound like a Sierra Club ad." Will jokes. "No, I know what you mean, and with the right person it would be amazing." "Sorry about that, that was weird, don't know why I said that like that." "Well you are right it would be." Will agrees.

They both sit in silence, for a few moments. Will finally breaks the silence. "So you were going to tell me about Ryder and how things came to be the way they are, that is if you want to, you don't have to." Will says. "No...no it is fine, not many people know the story, sometimes I just avoid it or sometimes I will just make up a story to fit their idea, I am not proud of how it came to be, but even if I could I wouldn't go back and change it." "I can't imagine my life without Ryder in it." Sonny says.

"Well here goes." Sonny says. "Back before I came out, and I really don't like that expression, I would prefer to say back when I couldn't admitted to myself and everyone else that I was gay, I was dating this girl." We were friends who just started dating because everyone thought we should. Not out of any real desire to date each other, at least not for me, mostly it was just pressure from others to do it, and I couldn't admit that I would rather be dating one of the guys then her." "Well with the confusion in my head about who or what I was and the pressure from all our friends we were almost forced into having sex." "I guess a part of me thought that if I did this then I wouldn't be gay." Will can hear by Sonny voice and his change in demeanor, that it bothered him to discuss this. Will was going to offer to let him stop but he felt that maybe Sonny needed to get it out there and share it with someone so they could understand him better and get to know who he really was and how he got here. "Well one night she and I and a bunch of other couples went for a drive to this sort of lookout place." "I was feeling sick about it because I knew what was expected of me but I didn't feel it, I didn't want to have sex with her because she wasn't a he." Sonny says.

"So anyway we go up there to be part of the gang, to fit in I guess." "Well we were sitting there and doing nothing, not kissing or hugging or even touching each other." "And that was when she said to me, are you gay?" "At first I wanted to say yes I was, but I thought if I say that then my life is over." Sonny just leans forward in his seat and rest his elbows on his knees and stares into his coffee cup. Will reaches his hand out and rubs Sonny's back. Sonny continues, "Well my fear changed to anger, I'm thinking, I'll show her I am not gay, that I was just as manly as any of these guys." "So I started to kiss her, and I was feeling her up..and before I knew it we were in the backseat having sex." "Even while I was doing it I was feeling sick about it." "Here I am having sex with this girl even though I don't love her and I am not even attracted to her, all because I had to prove I was a man." "Well I went through all the mechanic of it..and yes I climaxed, though to be honest I don't know how, it was probably by sheer will alone." "Well a month later she tells me she is pregnant and I am the baby daddy." "So now am I not only closeted gay guy, I have a baby on the way." "What the hell was I suppose to do?" " Pressure from my family and her family and even her, though I think she knew I was gay, I was forced to marry her." "Now I didn't not want to marry her because I didn't want the child, I just didn't want her." "Well again I caved to the pressure and married her when she was 6 months along." And we had the whole ball of wax, the big wedding all the invited guests, the elaborate reception, and through it all I am thinking to myself, what have I done, I have fucked up my life to the point where I will never have a chance to be happy."

"Well three months later Ryder comes along." "I fall in love with him immediately, I had something in my life that I could give my love to, even if I was missing a love that I so badly wanted." "We were married for 5 months after that." "She started seeing another guy and I knew it, but what difference did it make to me, we weren't a couple in any sense of the word, we simply had a biological link to this child." "One day she comes to me and tells me she wants a divorce, and that her new boyfriend doesn't want any kids, so I didn't argue with her, at that point Ryder was the only good thing in my life and I was more than happy to raise him on my own." Sonny pauses. "Well my next move was critical, tell my parents everything." "Not something I was too happy to have to do, but I thought if I don't then I won't have any chance at all of being happy, in a relationship that is, I was so happy to have Ryder, just looking at his face brightened my day." "So anyway, I broke the news to my parents." "They were mildly surprised but they told me that they had a feeling but didn't bring it up with me because they thought it would cause a wedge between us." "Well I moved back into their house, and we became 3 parents to Ryder." "I felt bad about putting this on my parents again, they had already raised their kids and now I am making them do it all over again." "So I decided I had to something to make this right, so I started working for this guy who would buy businesses and turn them around, and I enjoyed it, and I was making great money." "So one day he buys this business and he gives it to me, I mean just flat out gives it to me." "It was a run down coffee shop, so I threw myself into it, and within 6 months we were turning a good profit, and then I started, with the help of my former boss, buying other locations and expanding." "I now have 5 shops in Chicago and they are all turning a profit." "I bought a condo for Ryder and myself and I gave my parents their life back." "But like you, people look at me and thinks, look at that guy screwed over and forced to raise a kid on his own." "And that is so not true, Ryder probably save my life."

Sonny's eyes start to well up. Will puts his cup down on the side table and takes Sonny's out of his hand and places it next to his, he then leans over and wraps his arm around Sonny's shoulders. Sonny turns to look at him and they lock eyes on each other. Both wanting it but neither making the move. Will finally caves and kisses Sonny. All the pent up sexual tension that Will was feeling came to the surface. They slide off the couch onto the floor. Kissing and groping running their hands all over each other. Sonny rolls Will over onto his back and straddles his hips. He then starts to undo Will's belt, but Will grabs Sonny's hands, "I can't do this Sonny, I am sorry I just can't do this,"Will says as he slides himself out from under Sonny, and stands up.

"What's wrong Will, we both want it, I know it and you know it." Sonny says. "Sonny I want it more than I could tell you but, I can't, I can't just have a fuck and move on." Will continues, " What happens, we fuck, and then in what, a week and a half, you move on." " I can't live my life going from one fuck to another, and I can't have Ally see me with different men all the time." "I am sorry Sonny, I feel like I have teased you and got you all worked up and then bailed." "Please know that was not what I wanted to do." "I really do want you Sonny so badly, you're everything I look for in a guy, smart, loving, motivated and let's not forget drop dead gorgeous." Will throws that in as a way to lighten up the fuck up he has created.

Sonny still sitting on his hunches, looks down at the floor and shakes his head, he then rolls sideways to a sitting position with his back against the front of the couch, his knees up and his arms extended with his forearms on his knees. "Will you don't have to be sorry, if you hadn't stopped me I would have stopped myself." "I can't do a one night stand with you." "I am not a fuck and go kind of person, I need to feel something for the person, I have to have a connection, and though we have only known each other for a little over two days, I feel that connection with you strongly, but I live in Chicago and you in Salem." "It would be a part time lover thing and I can't do that to you or myself." Sonny turns and tilts his head up to look at Will, but the sex would have been amazing." Will smiles as he put his hand out to help Sonny up, "Oh yeah, fucking amazing, pun intended." Will says with a laugh.

The remainder of their time at the lake was spent with fishing competitions, canoe races, going to a water park where Sonny kept complaining about the wedgies he was getting every time he went down the water slide. And Will would just look at him and say in a whine, "Oh does your perfect ass have a wittle wedgie?" "Yeah and my bathing suit is not the thing I want wedged up there."Sonny countered with.

Will and Sonny had to spend some time explaining to their kids why they were not going to be dating. Ally was mad at first and sulked for the better part of the day. But Will told her one more time why it wasn't going to happen and that she had to accept that. Well she woke the next morning and never brought it up again. Sonny on the other hand had very little push back from Ryder. He simply told his dad that he just wanted him to be happy and if this was what he thought was right then he would accept it. But he was concerned and asked his dad if this means he and Ally can't talk or play together anymore. Sonny assured him that nothing had changed.

Well the time for Sonny and Ryder to return home came. Will and Ally walked over to say their goodbyes. Ally cried a bit and Will found himself wanting to shed a few tears himself but he held it in. Will gave Sonny a hug and said into his ear, "I am glad I got to meet you and to know you." Sonny replied back, "I am going to miss our talks, you're the first person I have met that I don't hold back from, thank you for that." They tightened their hug and then let go. Ally and Ryder exchanged email addresses and screen names so they could chat online. Will gave Sonny one of his cards and told him to give him a call if he was ever in Salem, or near bye. Sonny returned the gesture with his card and the same offer. Ally and Will stood in the driveway and waved goodbye. Ally turned and buried her head in Will's stomach and cried.

The next tenants of the now empty cabin were college kids and the late night parties became too much for Will so he asked Ally if she wanted to go home early. She agreed. Will just didn't want to be there because he missed Sonny and without him next door the fun of this vacation seen to wane quite a bit. So they packed up and headed home with a little over week left of their vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Will and Ally spent the remainder of their vacation doing day trips. To the zoo, museums, they took in a Cubs game. Will was tempted to call Sonny and see if he and Ryder wanted to meet them there but thought better of it. He was not in the mood to torture himself being around Sonny and not being able to be with him. He had been thinking a lot about him since they were at the lake. Will questioned whether a long distance relationship wasn't better than no relationship at all. But again he didn't think it was fair to either of them if they couldn't be together whenever they wanted. Being as far apart as they were, every trip to see each other would be a sex trip, and Will wanted to be with Sonny in just ordinary situations. While he would love to be intimate with him, he needed someone around him that he could hang out, with hold hands with, do thing with on the spur of the moment. And living where they each did made that impossible.

Sonny was throwing himself into his work. He needed to be distracted from thoughts of Will. Ryder even brought up the fact that his dad wasn't always there even when he was there. Sonny knew that he was not getting past this. It has been almost a month since he last saw Will, but he still missed him. Ryder kept up his relationship with Ally. He even told his dad that Ally and her dad went to a Cubs game. Sonny was hurt and confused by the fact that Will hadn't contacted him about it since it wasn't very far from where he lived. He wondered if Will had already forgotten him. He thought they actually connected, and not even on just a relationship level but as maybe just friends level. Sonny was beginning to feel that maybe he read more into their encounter than was there. But Will did say that he liked him and the only reason they couldn't be together was because of the distance between them. So why didn't he call him about the game?

Sonny was at one of his locations checking on things when his cell phone chirped. He answer it, "Hello Sonny here" "Well hello, Sonny here, Will Horton here." Sonny dropped his phone but caught it before it hit the floor, but in the process disconnected the call. Will thought he heard the connection go dead. "Hello, hello, Sonny are you there? When he got no response he thought maybe it was a dropped call or maybe Sonny just didn't want to talk to him. So he questioned whether he should try again or let it go. He decides to hang up the phone and let it go.

"Shit, shit, shit," Sonny says angrily, as he pulls his wallet of out his back pocket. He shuffles through all the cards he has until he finds Will's. He quickly dials the number, "Hello Will Horton here" "Will I am so so sorry, my phone slipped and I lost the call...I am so sorry...I didn't do it on purpose." "Who is this please? Will says, then silence. Sonny is on the other end sweating trying to figure out what he is suppose to say now. He suddenly hears Will laughing. "You bastard Horton, you scared the crap outta me." Sonny says. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it ..it was the perfect setup for it" Will says. "Yeah perfect for you, not so perfect for me, you're cruel Horton, very cruel." Sonny says jokingly. Will responds, "Well let me buy you dinner tomorrow night to make up for my cruelty, I am going to be staying overnight in Chicago because I have a meeting tomorrow and then another the next morning, so I'll buy you dinner and we can catch up, on what, I don't know but I am sure we can figure that out."

Sonny is sort of loses his breath, "Ah,...that would be great, it will be great to see you again." Sonny thinking, come on don't come across as desperate. Sonny follows it up with, "Do you have a place in mind or do you want me to tell you where a good place to eat is?" "I was thinking the restaurant in my hotel, it has a 5 star rating, not that the food is more important than the company." "Sure what hotel and what time?" "Will provides him the details, Sonny tells him he knows where it is and has actually eaten there before when he has met with investors. "So 7:00 is okay with you? Will asks. "It's perfect I will see you there at 7" Sonny says. "Oh and Will, I'll be the one with the perfect ass and no wedgie." "Wow," Will says, "pay the guy one compliment and it goes right to his head...or in your case his ass." They both laugh. "Well okay then I will see you at 7 at my hotel, that doesn't sound right does it" Will says. "It sounds perfect to me, I'll see you then." Sonny says. "Okay then see you at 7." Will says. "Thanks for the invite" Sonny says. "Thanks for accepting" Will says, then immediately follows it up with, "Okay we need to stop this now or we will be on the phone for an hour." Will says. "Have a good day Sonny" Will says. "You too Will, goodbye." "Bye" Will replies.

Will hangs up the phone and pulls a few tissues from the box on his desk, he wipes his forehead, and then the palm of the hand he was holding the phone with. Brady pops his head in, "You ready for your meetings,...are you okay Will, you look really flushed." "Ah, no I am fine it's just a bit warm in here today, and yes I am all set I have the presentation on my laptop, I made the arrangement with the hotel for a conference room with an overhead and I have the hard copies that I will give to the clients." "Am I missing anything you can think of?" Will asks. "No I think you have everything covered, I just hope the conference room has AC if the temperature in here makes you that flush." "I'll be fine Brady, don't worry" Will tells him. "Okay if you say so." Brady responds. "Catch you later." "Yeah okay, later." Will replies.

Sonny puts his phone back in his pocket. "Hey Stephanie could you cover the counter for a little while?" Sonny asked. "Sure, are you okay you look sort of, well out of sorts." "No, I'm fine...I just need some fresh air for a few minutes." Sonny tells her as he comes out from behind the counter. He heads outside and walks a couple of buildings down from his coffee shop then stop and leans back against a storefront window.

He bends down and puts his hands on his knees. Then speaking out loud to himself says, "what's wrong with you Kiriakis, get a grip, you are just having dinner with a friend, this isn't life or death here, you both decided that it wasn't going to workout since you live so far apart so what are you all worked up about, he is just a guy." Then thinking to himself, he is not just a guy, he is someone you could fall for in a second. You knew that before you even knew who he was, you knew that in the supermarket that first day, oh my God what is wrong with you, Sonny questions of himself. Feeling his heart slowing down, he begins wonder if he should cancel this date if he is this much of a wreck over just the thought of seeing him again. Sonny stands up straight again once he has his breathing under control. He wipes his forehead with his sleeve. I have to figure out a way to make this work for both of us Sonny thinks. He is the one and you have to figure out how you can make you and him, work. Sonny heads back to the coffee shop. Entering he sees it is slow. "Stephanie, I will be just a few more minutes, I have to do something in back and then I will be out to help you." Sonny says as he walks through the coffee shop to the office in the back. He sits down at his desk and picks up the phone to call his former boss. "Hello," "Hello Gus, it's Sonny, how are you doing sir? They exchange the pleasantries and then Sonny tells him he needs his help.

"So you going to miss me while I am gone?" Will asks. "Dad you are going away for one night, I have had sleepovers at grandma's that lasted more than one night, so I think I will live."Ally replies. "Now there is the sweet girl I love so much." Will says. "Always knows just what to say to make her dad feel loved." Ally pulls herself out of her seatbelt and leans over and kisses Will on the cheek. "I'll miss you, I always miss you when you are gone." she says. "Oh boy what do you want?" "What a new cell phone, a new game for your playstation, a bigger tv for your room, come on what is it?" "You're never that sweet unless you want something." Will says. "No dad I mean it, and I hope things works out for you tonight" Ally says.

"What do you mean works out, what are you talking about?" Will asked. "I know you are going on a date with Sonny tonight, Ryder told me." "Well, Ryder should have kept that little fact to himself." "Sweetheart I didn't tell you about it because I didn't want a replay of the cabin incident." "I am just having dinner with Sonny, nothing has changed, he lives there we live here baby, it just wouldn't work." Will tries to explain. "It would if you tried" Ally says as she starts to cry. Will pulls up in front of the school.

"Honey look at me" Ally turns to look at him. "Why is this so important to you, you have seen me with other guys but you never behaved like this before, why is it so important to you to see Sonny and me together." Will asks. "Because you belong together, I can tell." Ally says. Will opens the glove compartment and pulls out a few napkins he has stashed in there, and gives them to Ally. She wipes her eyes and blows her nose. "Ally honey, what do you mean we belong together" Will asks. "I can just tell dad, I can." "I see grandma Marlena with grandpa John and I can see that they should be together, I can see that with you and Sonny too." Will leans over and gives her a hug. "Ally honey, I don't know what to say to you that will make you feel better." Will tells her. "Say that you will try to make it work, try to find a way to make it work, please dad...please? Ally says sobbing.

Will knows he is going to have to lie to make her feel better because he can't tell her what she wants to hear. "Okay baby, I will talk to Sonny about it tonight and see what we can do, but honey you have to be able to accept it if it doesn't work out okay?" "I will if you promise me that you will really try, but you have to promise me dad, no fake." Ally says. Will realizes he has never broken a promise to her, "Well you have really put your dad on the spot here honey, but I promise I will try to see how we can work this out, okay? Will says. Ally's crying slowly stops. "Okay dad you promised, so you have to really do it."Ally says. "I know Ally and I really will." "Now lets get you clean up a bit" Will says as he takes two more napkins out of the glove compartment and wipes Ally's cheeks off. "There, now you look like my beautiful little girl" Will says. Ally smiles. "Now don't forget grandma Marlena will pick you up after school, and you behave for them tonight and don't keep them up all night playing games." Will instructs her. "Now give me hug and get into school or you'll be late." Ally gets up in her seat, kneels and then leans over and hugs Will with all her might. "I love you daddy" Ally says. "I love you too sweetie, more than you know." Will says. "Now get going or you'll be late, I love you" Will says. "I love you to" Ally says as she exits the car and runs up to meet her friends. Will watches her for a moment and then drives off. What am I going to do, Will thinks.

"Okay so you are going to be staying over a Ian's tonight, right?" "Yup, his mom is picking us up after school." "Okay, here is 30 bucks, tell them you will treat them to dinner by buying pizza, wait better take 50 just in case, and I expect change back buster." "So where are you going on your date? Ryder asked. Sonny looks at Ryder. "First it's not a date, we are just getting together for dinner, and it is at a restaurant in the city." "What restaurant?" Ryder ask. "A nice restaurant." Sonny says looking at Ryder suspiciously. "Oh one of those kind of restaurants." Ryder says almost suggestively or as suggestively as a 9 year can sound. "What's that mean, that kind of restaurant." Sonny says. "Nothing" Ryder says. "That's it we are getting rid of HBO, and you can't watch any show that has The Housewives, anywhere is in the titles. Sonny says as he packs Ryder's lunch. "Then what's left?" Ryder asks. "Sesame Street and The Brady Bunch, oh and you can watch the Partridge Family." Sonny says. " I don't want to watch some show about a family of birds." Ryder protest. "Well then we will get the Disney Channel and Nickelodeon." Sonny counters. "I don't know dad, that Hannah Montana is pretty wild, you sure I won't be corrupted with that rock and roll music." Ryder says. "Keep it up spud and you will watching the Golf Channel until you're 18." "Oh just kill me now" Ryder says as he falls back on the couch clutching his stomach.

"Okay come on enough fooling around get ready for school young man." Ryder stand up and walks closer to Sonny. "Dad can I ask you something, for real?" Ryder says. "What is it" Sonny says like he is waiting for a punchline. "No, serious dad, are you an Ally's dad going to start dating?" Sonny is taken aback by the question. "Why are you asking that Ryder?" Sonny asks. "Because I think he is a cool guy and you were happy when we at the cabin, but when you came home you weren't as happy anymore, and I think it is because you miss him." Ryder say with a completely serious tone. It catches Sonny off guard again, he is unsure what to say. "Well buddy I don't know what is going to happen, and you're right I was happy when Will and I were hanging out together, but like I explained, we live so far apart that is wouldn't be fair to either of us." Sonny explain. "But couldn't you at least try?" Ryder pleads. Sonny finishes packing the lunch and puts it on the counter. He then turns toward Ryder. "I don't know buddy, I would, or we would have to really think about it." "I will tell you this..I am going to try to make is easier for both of us, because you're right I was happy with Will." Ryder smiles and gives his dad a hug. Sonny hugs him back and kisses the top of his head. "Now come on let's get ready for school you'll be late." Sonny says.

Sonny spends the day running from one location to another putting out fires in each one. All the time dwelling on Will in the back of his mind. Finally at 5 he heads home, exhausted from all the popping from one location to another he did, he considers hiring an assistant to help him with the day to day stuff since he might not be around much if things go well. Once he hits the shower his body starts to shut down, asking for rest. He finishes his shower now even more tired from his muscles relaxing under the hot water. He heads to the kitchen and grabs an energy bar and inhales it. He hopes it kicks in before he gets to the restaurant.

"So as you can see with the projections at these levels you would be able increase your profit margins by 23 percent, a considerable jump from your previous projections." Will says to the 4 men seated around the table. Will tries to look at his watch without being obvious. He sees it is 6 already, and this should have been over at 5. But every time he finishes one of the men always has an annoying question that is not even relevant to his presentation. He tries to answer it, but adding that it really has no impact on what he is trying to convey. Finally at 6:30 they have exhausted themselves as well as Will and the meeting ends. Will give his goodbye spiel and the men leave. He looks at his watch again and sees it is now 6:40 and he won't have time to shower and get out of his suit and into something more comfortable. So he packs up his materials disconnects his laptop from the overhead and heads up to his room to drop everything off and then turns around and heads back down to meet up with Sonny. He arrives at the restaurant at 6:55.

He tells the hostess that he is meeting someone and asks if she could direct him to his table when he arrives. "My name is Horton, he will be asking for me." Will tells her. She writes his name down on her pad and then guides Will to his table.

Once seated the waiter immediately comes over to ask if he would like a drink, Will declines and says he will wait until his guest arrives. Exactly at 7 Will sees Sonny at the hostess's podium. He forgot how striking Sonny is and almost finds himself gasp. As Sonny it guided over Will stand to greet him. When Sonny reaches him they both open their arms and embrace. Will has a sudden flashback of the almost event on the porch floor and becomes aroused immediately. Sonny starts, "It great to see you, I'm glad you called, a few times I was going to call you but I wasn't sure, so I...well I didn't." Sonny says. "Well it is great to see you too...you should have called, we could have talked and stuff." "God know's our kids are never at a shortage of things to talk about." "I swear every time I am checking on Ally when she is on the computer, she is always chatting with Ryder." What could and 8 year old and a 9 year old have to talk about for hours?" Will asks rhetorically "I have no idea but they seem to find things." Sonny replies. The waiter comes back to ask if either of them would like something to drink. Both order a glass of red wine. Sonny looks at Will, "is that going to be our drink whenever we are together." "I guess so." Will responds.

"So how have you been?" Will asks. "I'm great although today was the day from hell." "I swear there was some problem at every location, and the annoy part is they all could have been avoided if they just used their head." "I'm sorry Will you didn't want to get together to listen to be gripe and whine." "No go ahead if I get to go after you" Will says. They both laugh. "So you had a rough one too." Sonny asked. Before Will can answer the waiter returns with their wine. "Would you like to wait before you order or do you know what you want?" Will looks up at him and says, "If you could give us a few minutes that would great." "Certainly sir I will be over there pointing to cluster of waiter standing waiting to be summoned. "Thank you" Will says. "So anyway...I had the clients from hell today." "Here I am making my presentation and they start asking me questions which have nothing whatsoever to do with what I am showing them." "I answer them in such a way as to let them know that they are asking question that I don't and wouldn't have the answers to but you think that would stop them." "Not on your life." "God I sound like a crybaby, I just wanted to get out of there so I could change into something more comfortable." Will says. Sonny looks at him,"I was going to say something about that, "I feel like the poor relation next to you." Sonny says. "No you look great" Will says.

Sonny starts to feel the wine hitting him and he start to become even more tired. Will notices and wonder if he should let Sonny go but at the same time he doesn't want him to be driving, apparently being so tired. Will signals for the waiter. When he arrives Will tells him. "I think we are going to skip the meal, my friend here is really tired and frankly I am sort of worn out as well." Will pulls out his wallet and hands the waiter a 50. "I will be right back with your change sir" the waiter says. "No that's okay keep it." "Thank you sir" the waiter says. Will sees Sonny is almost asleep. He gets up from the table and walks over to Sonny's side. He leans down to Sonny's ear, "come on babe, let's get you some rest." Sonny's head jerks up completely unaware that he was seconds away from complete unconsciousness. "Did you just call me babe" Sonny asked. Will thinks, shit I did. "No, you're just tired Sonny let me take you to my room and you can get a little sleep." Will puts his hands on Sonny's biceps to lift him or prompt him to get up. Sonny complies willingly.

They arrive at Will's room. Sonny is leaning against Will's back as he puts the key card into the slot. Once he opens the door Will starts to guide Sonny to his bed so he can lay down. "I've missed you Will, so much it hurts." Sonny says in a semi conscious state. Sonny turns to look at Will and just kisses him. Will returns the gesture wrapping his arms around Sonny's waist and pulling him against him. Sonny pulls his head back and stares into Will's eyes, and repeats his earlier declaration. "God I have missed you Will." Sonny's eyes start to fill up and his head falls forward onto Will's shoulder. Will scoops Sonny up in his arms and carries him to the bed, to place him down on top of the covers with his head on a pillow. He then takes off Sonny's shoes. Will stands and stares at the sleeping Sonny for a few moments. He then sits on down next him. Staring at Sonny face, he remembers how beautiful he found Sonny when he first saw him that day in the market, and that he finds him even more beautiful now. Will lifts his hand and runs his fingers slowly across Sonny's forehead and down the side of his face, "I've missed you too Sonny." Will says. He then leans down and kisses Sonny's forehead and softly says "get some sleep babe."

Will goes to his suit case and pulls out a tank top and sweatpants. He goes to the bathroom and changes his clothes and then brushes his teeth. He comes out and he notices that Sonny has rolled onto his side and is curled up a bit. Will hangs his suit up on a hanger and places it in the closet. Then returning to the bathroom he turns off the light, and comes back to the bed. He looks at Sonny again and then lays down behind Sonny and slips himself up close to him to match his body position and puts his arm around him. Will then joins Sonny in slumber.

Will's internal clock wakes him at 5:00. He is still in the same position he was in when he went to sleep. His arm is still around Sonny and he is still spooning with him. Will gently lifts his arm up so that he doesn't wake Sonny. "I'm awake Will" Sonny says. Will quickly rolls away and jumps out of bed. "I am sorry Sonny but you fell asleep and when I put you to bed I couldn't get you under the covers so I laid down next to you so you wouldn't be cold. And then I fell asleep, and I wasn't trying to take advantage of you or anything...I just didn't" ..."Will, Will," Sonny interrupts...it's fine" Sonny says as he sits up. "I have been awake for about half an hour and I wasn't protesting believe me." "Frankly it has been so long since I've been with anyone, it felt great to have your body next to me." "I just wish we could be more..." and Sonny stops. "More what Sonny,...finish it" Will asks. "Will I can't do that again." "I think you know how I feel about you so there is no need to open that wound again." "I don't want to open a wound I want to close one." Will says. Sonny looks up at him. Will sits back down on the bed facing Sonny.

"Sonny I know I said that because of our distance apart that I didn't think we would work out, but Sonny I miss you, and I want to give us a try, even with the distance between us." "But I can't be a lay, I can't come up to see you or you come down to see me just so we can fuck, I want to be with you, with you, not just a bedmate." Sonny seeing this opening jumps in. "Will I want that too...I don't want to see you just to get physical, I want to see you because I want to see you." "But with that being said I don't know how long I could go without seeing you, I am going to sound selfish here Will, but I want you with me, no, I need you with me." "I have been miserable since we left the lake." "I know things are bad when my son tells me he notices it too." Sonny says. Will laughs. "Well try an 8 year old girl telling you that she knows you and I are meant to be together and then breaks out in full blown tears to make me promise that I would try to make this work." Sonny looks into Will's eyes. "You have a smart daughter Will, because she is right, I think we are meant to be together." Will reaches over and puts his finger through Sonny's hair and pulls him to his lips. Sonny immediately puts his hand on Will's waist and pulls his body closer to his. He then applies a little force to Will's upper body and with no resistance Will lays back on the bed.

Sonny brings his upper body to rest on Will chest, and slides a leg in between Will's legs. Simultaneously they both open their mouths and their tongues meet. Sonny tilts his head to the side, to make as much contact between their lips and tongues as is humanly possible. Will slides his hand down between their bodies and slips inside the front of Sonny's pants. Sonny pulls back. "Not like this Will." Will looks at him..."isn't that my line?" "I'm serious Will, I don't want our first time to be a flash in the pan, we can't just rush through it just to do it." Will looks into Sonny's brown eyes and can see an ache but also a need to do this right. "Will, this will sound corny or crazy or even ridiculous, but I want our first time to be the two of us making love to one another, not two guys getting off for getting off's sake." "Am I making any sense here, have I completely turned you off now?" Will looks at him and just laughs, "turned me off...oh God no...if anything you have actually turned me on even more." "And you're right, to rush this right now, would do neither of us any good." "And I have waited a long time to find someone like you and I don't want to fuck this up, pun intended." Sonny smiles at him, "I love that Horton sense of humor, one of your more endearing traits." Sonny says. "Oh nice I tell you, you have a perfect ass and I get my sense of humor is an endearing trait, what wrong with this picture?" Will says jokingly.

Sonny sit up in bed. "Believe me Will, I long to discover more of your attributes, but right now I have to get home, shower change my clothes and get to work." Sonny says. "Why can't you shower here?" Will asks. "Well I don't have any clean clothes to put on." Sonny replies. "Well we are about the same size, you can wear what I was going to wear to dinner last night." Will offer. "Are you sure about that." Sonny asked. "Oh I am sure, in fact in a sort of a perverted way it sort of turns me on knowing you will be in my clothes all day." "You are one crazy dude Will Horton," Sonny says. "Well just chalk it up to one of my more endearing traits." Will says as a poke at Sonny. "I'm not going to be forgiven for that one, am I?" Sonny queries. "Oh no you're going to have to earn my forgiveness for that." "Well I hope my task won't be too hard to earn back my good graces" Sonny says. "Oh I think you will like how you have to earn it back." Will says as he raises his eyebrows twice in an alluring manner. "Can I start now?" Sonny asks playfully. "Go get in the shower Mr. Kiriakis " Will says as he nudges Sonny to move. Sonny slips out of bed and heads to the bathroom. Will waits until he hears the shower go on and then he grabs the clothes he is going to give Sonny to wear.

Sonny is lathering up when he hears from behind him, "do you need help with your back sir?" Will says. Sonny turns to face him, "well actually I do but only if I get to return the favor." "Oh by all means yes you can return the favor." Will replies. Sonny grabs Will by the waist and pulls him closer. "Even if we can't have sex we can enjoy each others body with our hands." Sonny says. "Oh I see you want to start earning your points back now, to win me back." Will says seductively. "No time like the present." Will says. They take turns lathering each other up. Both going very slowly and applying just enough pressure to let the other know how much they are enjoying the other's body. When it is Will's turn to get lathered up Sonny stands in front of him and looks right in his eyes. He starts with Will's chest. Sonny's hands are running over Will's firm pecks and washboard abs. He never takes his eyes off of Will's. As his hand slides down further Sonny can feel how hard Will is, but he doesn't stroke him he just runs his soapy finger through Will's pubic hair and then very softly wraps his hand around the shaft and slide is his hand from the base to the tip. Will let's out a deep moan.

Sonny continues his descent over Will's jewels and between his thighs and then down each leg. Once he has washed Will's feet he stands up and pulls Will against his body again. Facing each other Sonny starts washing Will's back. Occasionally Sonny will pull Will into his arms so he can reach the center of Will's back and still maintain eye contact. When Sonny gets to Will's ass he tease him by running his finger up and down between Will's cheeks. Then using both hands he washes and massages Will's cheek. Then as his last tease he slides his middle finger into Will's crack and locates and area he wants to get to know much better. Just as he touches it Will grab Sonny by the head and kisses him hard as his body quivers and Sonny feels the warm seed of Will's ejaculation shoot between there stomach. Once the pleasure of climax has subsided Will releases his grip on Sonny's head and pulls back and apologizes. "Will don't ...I wanted you to do that or I would have stopped, I could see what I was doing to you and how you were reacting, so I wanted to give you that." "Think of it as the start of better thing so come." Will leans in and kisses him again this time they share tongues. Will breaks the seal of their kiss and looks into Sonny's eyes and smile. "Okay you won me back." Will say, and almost comes very close to saying I love you but holds it in so that he doesn't scare Sonny with that when they are just starting their relationship.

They rinse each other off and then step out and towel each other dry. Sonny for the first time gets to see Will in all his glory, without clothes or steam hindering the view, and he takes in every inch of him. "Well it looks like I'm not the only one with a perfect ass in this couple, and that is just the start of things that are perfect on you." Sonny say as he spanks one of Will's cheeks. "Hey don't start anything you can't finish their buddy." Will says. Sonny smiles and says "don't tempt me Horton." Will give a little laugh. "Okay, again we have to stop this or neither of us is going to get anything accomplished other than spending the day in bed making love in every conceivable way, wait why are we protesting this again?" Sonny laughs this time, "Because we want it to be right and we want to take our time and get to know each other very intimately" Sonny says as he walks out of the bathroom carrying the clothes Will just bought in.

Will follows watching Sonny ass as his cheeks rise and fall with each step he takes. Sonny puts the clothes on the bed and begins to get dress. He notices Will is just standing there naked watching him put on his clothes and can't help but notices that naked Will is at full mast. "Damn Horton if you get that hard just watching me getting dressed I am starting to get scared as to what you will be like in bed." Will gives Sonny a sinister smile. "Well if you weren't so friggin hot and adorable and gorgeous, and sexy and have that dark brown hair I want to run my fingers through and those brown eyes that I want to drown in...or..." "Okay...okay...I get your point...you like me." Sonny says and then laughs. "Oh I see you have a gift for understatements." Will says. "Well that is one of my gifts, and you have already seen some of my other gifts."Sonny say. "Oh hell yeah, I have." Will says. Will then walks over to his suitcase to retrieved his socks and underwear. Sonny notices Will sweatpants and tank top laying on the bed. He reaches over and lifts the tank top off the bed and places it again his face particularly under his nose. He takes in the scene, "You don't mind if I keep this do you?" Sonny asks. Will looks over, smiles and says, "Only if I can have your shirt." Will counters. "Deal," Sonny says quickly. Sonny folds up the tank top and places it on top of the things he wore to dinner last night, sans the shirt that Will is now carefully folding. Once Sonny is dressed he looks at his watch. It is now 6:30.

"Okay I have a few minutes before I have to go, and one of my shops it just down the street, so how are we going to do this? He asks. Will looks at him, "Do what?" "What do you mean?" Will says confused. "This, this whole thing, how are we going to arrange this, when will we see each other again, that sort of thing." "Oh" Will says. "God that's right I forgot about that" Will says almost sadly. Sonny catches it and stand up and walks over to Will. He put his arms around Will as he is buttoning his shirt. Sonny looks in Will's striking blue eyes, "we don't have to decide right now, I just asked on the off chance you might have a plan." Will feeling like suddenly there is a force pulling him away from Sonny, says, "No I didn't think that far ahead," he says as he pulls himself out of Sonny's embrace. "Fuck, why can't we have it right now, I finally find someone I truly want to be with, all the time if I could, but no the God's just laugh and say...no that's not going to happen Will Horton...we want you to suffer." Sonny walks over, and puts his hand on the side of Will's face and rub his thumb across Will's cheek. "I know babe but we will get there I promise you that, we will."

"Wait" Will says, "I have an idea I just have to clear with my grandma and John her husband, do you think you could get away next weekend?" Will asks. "Do you mean the whole weekend?" Sonny asked. "Yes say from Friday night to say Sunday afternoon?" Will replies. "Well I guess so, I could have my mom take Ryder for the weekend, she would be in her glory to have him for the whole weekend, what do you have planned?" Sonny asked. "Well I could get my mom to take Ally for the weekend, I'll just give her money to make a spa weekend out of it for the two of them, then you and I could go back to the cabin alone and finish what we never really got to start here, and yes I am fully aware of the irony of this and that this would be a sex weekend, completely the opposite of what I said earlier."

"But we would be alone and we could take our time and really discover one another." Will explains. "Well you don't have to sell me on the idea, I am totally on board, Sonny say. "Hey you ever have sex on a canoe?" Sonny asks. Will looks at him with a are you kidding face. "Woh slow down there, let's just start with the basics before we get into trying new things in new places, and that would be my way of saying, no I've never done it in a canoe, not that I am opposed to it, but lets take a ride on the normal roller coaster first, then we can try the wilder rides in the amusement park in your head, okay?" Will says. Sonny let's out a laugh, "Horton you have no idea of the rides I have in my head for us." Sonny says. "Well I will buy and all day pass for next weekend." Will says as he grabs Sonny around the waist and pulls him in to kiss him. Will then spanks Sonny's cheek and pulls away, "Come on we have to get a move on." "I have a meeting at 8 that I have to set up for and make some arranges for the room, and you have to get to work in your empire." "Okay" Sonny says, "If we must" he says as he gives Will a peck on the lips.

Sonny turns to leave, as he gets to the door he turns around and looks at Will. "This is going to work for us Will, I know it will, I promise you that, and I will call you tonight." Will looks at him, "Well call after 10, I should be in bed and naked by then," Will says with a wink. Sonny stares at him, "Don't do this to Will, I have to get to work, you tease, now I am going to be wishing the day away waiting for 10:00 to come, you bastard." Will smiles, "Talk to you tonight, so practice your sexiest voice today." "Oh God I am outta here." Sonny says as he leaves. Will stands there staring as the door slowly closes, he then looks up and says out loud. "Please make this work, I have been a good boy, I deserve to have someone like Sonny in my life, please."

Sonny arrives at his first location for the day, also his busiest. He jumps behind the counter and starts serving the customers. Within half an hour it calms down. "Oh Sonny I am sorry but I didn't tell you a guy named Gus called about 7:00 am, he wants you to call him back when you get a chance, he said you had the number and that he would be there until 10:00 am." Christie said. "Okay thanks, I am going to go call him now, come back and get me if it picks up?" Sonny says as he enter the back room and heads to his office. Once seated at his desk he picks up the phone and call's Gus. "Hello" Gus says. "Hello Gus, Sonny here, you called this morning?" "Oh Sonny yes I did, I have some information on that subject we discussed the other day." "I think I have both problems solved." Gus says. Sonny's heart just skipped a few beat. "Here is what you need to do, I took the liberty of setting up a time and place to talk this over, you just have to get there, I have already told them your plans and they are right on board, so it is up to you to sell it." Gus says, then fills Sonny in on the details. "I can't thank you enough Gus, this means so much to me." "Hey it is the least I can do for the best employee I've ever hired." Gus says. "Well thank you for that sir, coming from you that is the highest compliment I could ever receive." "I will call you when all is said and done and thank you again, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Sonny goes back out onto the main floor. He walks a behind the counter and up to Christie. "I need to talk to you after your shift ends, unless you have plans." "No I am all yours, nothing going on until 6, then I head over to my second job." "Great well meet me in my office at say, 2." Sonny offers. "I'll be there, is everything alright, should I apply for unemployment now or can I wait?" She says semi jokingly. Sonny smiles, well if things go well you won't have to file at all and it might work out in your favor." Sonny says then continues. "Okay then, well I am going to head over to 437, then 294, I won't be stopping in the other locations today unless something comes up, so I will see you at 2 in the office." Sonny tells Christie. "Okay see you then she says as Sonny heads out to make his runs.

Two o'clock comes and right on time Christie is knocking at his door. "Come on in" Sonny calls. Christie opens the door and walks in. "Have a seat and we will get right to it." Sonny tells her. Christie takes a seat. "Okay so here is the deal, it is no secret that you're the best employee I have of all five locations...

Sonny opens the office door and guides Christie out. "So tomorrow I start right? "Christie ask just to clarify. "Yes, you have the keys, you can reach me by phone should you have any issues, and I won't be in at all tomorrow." Sonny says. "Okay got it, and thank you so much for this chance Sonny it means more than you know."Christie says. "Well you deserve it and I need the help, so it is a win win." Sonny says, and thanks for accepting this, I know it is a lot but if anyone can do it you can" Sonny says. "Thanks I am going to head home and tell them the great news, thanks again" Christie says as she leaves. Sonny goes back to his office thinking, one down and tomorrow will be two if all goes well.

Will is sitting on the couch when he hears a key in the door. Before he has a chance to even turn around Ally comes flying over the back of the couch and lands on her knees on the cushion beside Will. She then jumps on his lap and hugs him as hard as she has ever hugged him before. Will wraps his arms around her and holds her. "Well to what do I owe this sort of welcome?" he asked. "You did it daddy, you promised me and you did it." Ally says.

Will frees himself from the hug to end all hugs. He looks Ally in the face. "Okay daddy is a bit confused here, honey...what did I promise and what did I do?" he asked. "You promise you would make it workout with you and Sonny and you did it." Ally says all excited. Marlena comes walking around the couch and stands looking at the two of them. "Okay hold on young lady, what exactly do you mean, make it work out?" Will asks. "You and Sonny are going to be boyfriends." she says. Will looks up at Marlena with a what do I do expression. He then returns his attention to Ally. "Okay Ally we are going to try to make it work out honey, that doesn't mean we have worked it out, it just means we are going to try." He tells her. "I know daddy, but I know it will work out." Ally responds. "Wait, how did you find out about any of this?" Will asked. "Ryder told me this afternoon." she answers. "Well, Ryder needs to do a little less sharing of information." Will says as he looks at Marlena. "Okay sweetie I need you to go clean up for dinner, I need to talk to your grandma for a few minutes." Will tells Ally. "Okay" she replies as she jumps back over the couch the way she arrived at it. She heads down the hall to the bathroom.

Will stand up and takes a few step to Marlena so he can keep his voice from being heard. "Did you know about this, grandma?" Will asked. "Well it was hard not to, I was in the kitchen making a cup of tea and I heard her scream, so I went running in to see if she hurt herself or what was wrong and there she is jumping up and down on the couch shrieking." "So naturally I asked her what it was all about and she told me about your conversation yesterday morning and how you promised you would work it out with this young man..."Hold on a second grandma, I told her that I would try...try...to work it out, with Sonny. "I never promise I would do it." "This is great, she loses it in the car yesterday in front of the school, going on about how she knows Sonny and I are meant to be together and that I had to promise her that I would try to work it out." "But now she has taken that to mean I would work it out." "So if this doesn't work out what the hell am I suppose to do?" Will asks Marlena. "Well it seem she heard only the part she wanted to hear, in this case that you would work it out, and she has forgotten the try part of your conversation." She says.

"Well this is just great, I have the pressure of starting a relationship, then we add on the part that my daughter is obsessed with that relationship, and add to that, what will happen if it doesn't work out." "Oh I am screwed, this relationship is destine to fail because I am so nervous about making it work." "And now I have to ask you a favor because I have committed, sort of, to this plan, that now I wish I had never made, and that in itself is screwed up because I wanted it so much but now there will be the, Ally poke, in my back the whole time."

Marlena puts her hand on Will's shoulder, "Will you have to calm down, you are sabotaging yourself and you haven't even started anything yet." Marlena say. "What favor did you need from me?" "God in light of this I almost want to call the whole thing off."Will says. "Will just tell me what it is." Marlena says. Will turns to look down the hall that Ally ran down a few moments ago, he runs his hand through his hair roughly, "Shit, ..Oh I'm sorry" he says as he turns his attention back to his grandma. "I...ah"...Will now distracted by Ally, loses his train of thought, Oh right..right...I'm sorry, I wanted to asked you if it would be alright if I took your weekend at the cabin for next weekend?" Will says as he turns again to look toward the hall. "Will look at me." Marlena says. Will snaps his head around to look at her then back down the hall and then gives his full attention back to his grandma. "Will that is fine, John and I couldn't go anyway, he has clients flying in from Tokyo on Thursday and he thinks they are staying through the weekend so we won't need it anyway." she tells him. "Okay, thanks fine, oh God that was so rude I am sorry, thank you very much I really appreciate it." Will says. Marlena takes a step toward Will and gives him a hug. "Will this will work out, I don't know but for some reason I think your daughter is right about this young man and it will all sort itself out."She steps back and looks at Will. "I hope you are right grandma, because if it doesn't Ally is going to lose it." Will responds. "You will both be fine." Marlena says.

"Now I have to go, I have to meet John at his office and then he is taking me out to dinner." "I am only a phone call away Will, but you need to calm down and just go with it, don't let your fear over how Ally will react cloud your judgement." Marlena then lean in and kisses Will on the cheek. "I'm leaving Ally, Marlena calls down the hall, "come and give your grandma a kiss." she says. Ally comes running down the hall from her bedroom. She hugs Marlena and then kisses her on the cheek as Marlena leans down. "Wow I can remember when I had to bend way over to kiss you, now I barely have to even stoop, you are growing too fast." Marlena says. Ally smiles. "Well I am off, I love you both" She says. "Love you too grandma" Ally says. "Love ya grandma." Will says as he walks her to the door.

"So that is my proposal, and the projection figures once we are up and running." Sonny says. "Does anyone have any question."he asked. "No I think we have everything we need to make a decision, you will hear from us by the end of the business day today." the man at the head of the table tells Sonny. "Well then I will leave you to look things over and I want to thank you for giving me this time and I look forward to hearing from you." Sonny says as he packs up his paperwork and heads towards the door. Stopping he thanks them one more time and then leaves.

"Look I know am new to all of this but I would like this one by myself." I will use my own money." So the company doesn't take any hits." the youngest man there says. "Well then that is settled, run with it, it will be a good start for you, get your feet wet." The man at the head of the table says.

Sonny arrives at his car, he is feeling confident he thinks he did a good job they seem to be impressed, at least he hopes they were. He gets in the car and sits for a moment. Suddenly his phone rings. He pulls it out of the inside breast pocket of his suit. "Hello Sonny here," "Hello Sonny I just wanted to tell you that we have decided and I will be going in on this with you, I will bring the capital, you contribute some capital and your business know how and we should be good to go." "I like the location, good foot traffic in that area." "So I will have the papers drawn up and once you sign, let's make this happen." the caller says. "I can't thank you enough Mr DiMera." "Please call me Chad, Mr. DiMera is my father, as the saying goes."

Sonny is beside himself, he get's a 6th location, he moves down here and he and Will can be together, as it should be, He starts the car. Thinking about Will he wonders how far away he is, so he taps Onstar, How may we assist you? "Yes I am looking for Basic Black International." "The voice says, the directions have been send to your navigation system. "Thank you very much" Sonny says. "Please drive the highlighted route." the GPS voice says. Sonny looks at it, wow only two miles away. He pulls out of his spaces and drives the highlighted route. He decides that he is not going to tell Will yet, he will save it for the cabin weekend, but there isn't any reason he can't stop in and see his boyfriend.

Will is sitting at his desk when his phone rings. "Will here, "Yes Mr Horton I have a Sonny Kiriakis here to see you." the receptionist says. Will heartrate practically double just hearing the name. "Send him right up, please." "Certainly sir." Will checks himself out, he stands up and looks at his reflection in the glass of a picture hanging on the wall behind his desk. Speaking to himself out loud, "Hair looks okay, should I put my suit jacket on or keep it off?" "I would say definitely off" comes the voice from the door. Will turns quickly and almost falls over his chair causing it to spin wildly. Nervously Will stops the chair from spinning. He walks out from behind his desk. He reaches Sonny who leans in for kiss but Will grabs his tie and pulls him into his office, and kicks the door closed. Will then pushes Sonny up against the door and start kissing him uncontrollably. Sonny joins in by running his hands over Will's body, ultimately grabbing Will's ass and pulling his his hips against his own. While kissing Sonny, tongue and all, Will says into Sonny's mouth, "What's it been like two days, and I feel like you have been gone for a year." "God I miss you."Will says.

Sonny pulls back, "I say we screw this weekend let's go up tonight or at least do it here, this waiting is killing me." Sonny says and Will laughs, "this was your idea" he says. Sonny leans in and starts to kiss him again. Then Sonny speak while they kiss. "It was your idea first, remember, the porch no no no no no, I half expected you to wag your finger at me." "I did not say that." Will says laughing while they keep kissing. "Okay let's take a breath," Will says. "Oh I can hold my breath for a long time Horton" Sonny says as he grabs Will's tie this time and puts his hand behind Will's head and with every bit of passion he is feeling he kisses Will. About 30 seconds into the kiss Will feels like he is about to climax from the kissing and the friction Sonny is creating with his hips against Will's erection. Will really pushes away this time. "Oh no not this time, I am at work and I don't have a change of clothes." he says. "Why whatever do you mean Will." Sonny says pretending confusion. "Don't give me that innocent crap, you did it to me in the shower in the hotel, you aren't doing it to me in my office while I am in a suit and nothing to change into when I have a big wet spot on my pants." "You're a sneaky one Kiriakis, but I am on to how you work now." "So I'm not falling for it this time, no sir-ree bob not going to happen, and stop looking at me that way...it only makes it worse and put that tongue back in your mouth, stop licking those lips of yours." Will continues his pretend reprimand,"You're just mean aren't you, you know what you do to guys like me and you play it up." "Well I am almost impervious to your sexy guile's " Will finishes. "Almost?" Sonny says.

"Change of subject," Will says. "What are you doing down here?" Will asks as he walks back behind his desk and sits down, making much needed adjustment as he does. "Oh I had a meeting with some investors that live down here, so I thought I would make an innocent little visit to my boyfriends office but he went all sex maniac on me, and what's a man to do, I tried to fight him off but he was so persistent." Will give his a little laugh, "Yeah nice try Mr Lust with the perfect ass, back on topic please" Will says. "Do I know any of these investor, it is a small town." Sonny now really needs to distract him. "Hey you didn't tell me you were a celebrity in this town, you have a whole town square named after you?" Sonny says. "Well first I am not a celebrity, as for the town square, it's not Rockefeller Center, it is a postage stamp of a town square, and it isn't even remotely named after me, it was named after my great grandparents, and what were you doing at Horton Square anyway?" Will probes. "I wasn't there, I heard one of my investors say they were going to some restaurant in Horton Square so I connected the dots." Will is about to ask a question when his phone rings.

"Will Horton...yes I remember,... no I put them in the conference room already...yes they are there I placed them there myself about half an hour ago...please look next to the over projector...ah...see I knew you would find them...yes I will be there in 10 minutes." And Will hangs up. "God save me from incompetence." Will says as he stares at the phone. "Sorry about that...so anyway...where were we...Will asks. "We were at you have to get your ass in gear you have a meeting in 10 minutes." Sonny says as a deflection. "I still have ten minutes." Will says, "I was hoping we could make out for those 10 minutes before I left." Will stands up and quickly walks around his desk. Sonny stand in anticipation. Will reaches out and pull Sonny hard against his body and runs his hands into Sonny's hair. He then presses his lips to Sonny's. Their mouths open and their tongues play. Sonny grabs Will's hair and pulls his head back and starts to kiss Will's neck, then runs his tongue around Will's ear. "Will's lets out an audible moan as he places his hand behind Sonny's neck and holds him there to tell him to go on. And Sonny does. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, and they rapidly split apart. "Come in" Will says but Sonny tries to stop him, "Will"...but it is too late. "Wow, Will did you have a fight with your barber, what's with the rats nest going on up there." Brady says. Will looks at Sonny who gives him an I'm sorry look. Brady catches the exchange. "Ah...okay sorry to have interrupted, meeting in 5 minutes" Brady says as he tries to gracefully extricate himself from the office. Just as he is closing the door and he can't see either Will or Sonny he says, "as you were gentlemen." then closes the door.

Will looks at Sonny who tries to suppress a laugh but can't. Will walks over to the picture he used before as a mirror to check himself out. "Yikes it does look like a rats nest." he says as he makes the repairs. Once done he says "Ah fuck it..it was worth it." Sonny walks over to him and this time keeping his hands on Will's neck kisses him gently. "I will let you go, sorry about that, but I had a great time." Sonny says. "So did I" Will says then kisses Sonny back. "Okay let me get out of your hair, oh sorry bad choice of words." Sonny says. Will laughs a bit. "I will call you tonight, okay? Will says. Following it up with, "Maybe we can do an encore of last night." Sonny just smiles.

"Oh Sonny one last thing...could I ask you to do me a favor, could you maybe not share this little meeting with your son or if you do could you ask him not to share it with Ally." Whatever you tell him he tells Ally and it is a long story that I will explain to you this weekend. "Oh God I didn't know he was telling her, I wonder who else he is telling." "Yes definitely, I will tell him to stop doing that, or I just won't tell him anything at all about us yet, I'm sorry." "No it's fine she just read so much into the littlest things."Will says. "It's not a problem" Sonny says. "Well I am going to get going," Sonny says as he leans in and kisses Will quickly. "Have a good meeting talk to you tonight, I will call you after 10 and I expect you to be naked." Sonny says and then winks. "Okay talk to you tonight, I love you." Will says "Love you too." Sonny responds. Both oblivious to what they just said to each other, Sonny leaves and Will heads to his meeting.

They are half way through the meeting, and like someone just hit him on the back of the head, Will says, "Oh my God." realizing that he just said that out loud Will apologizes to the room, "Sorry just remembered I didn't sign my daughter's permission slip today." He then finishes his thought in his head. Did I really say I love you to him? Wait he said it back too. So maybe we cancel each other out and we can just pretend it never happened. "So Will do you have anything to add" Brady says. Will snaps to, and realizes that is his cue and he stands up and does his thing.

Sonny is half way home thinking about how good and natural it felt kissing Will, holding him, and how he wants to do a lot more of that. Then he zeros in on his last statement. Did I say I love you too? Wait I said that because he said it to me first. But it didn't feel odd saying it, it felt right saying it.

It's Thursday night and Will and Sonny are talking on the phone about their plans for tomorrow night. "So I will pick you up at about 8:00 depending on the traffic." Will says. "Okay I will be ready whenever you arrive." I am going to drop Ryder off at school, my mom is picking him up, then I will make my rounds through the locations, do my thing and I should be home by 6 plenty of time to shower and pack a few things" thinking to himself very few things I hope, "and I will be waiting by the door." Will retorts, "Oh isn't that sweet waiting by the door for me, will you have your leash in your mouth too? "Well if you want me to I can, if that would turn you, I'll try it." "Yes Ally is great, say hi Ally." "Hi Sonny." "He says hi back sweetie." "You chicken, Sonny says, "what the thought of me at the door with a leash in my mouth turns you on." Sonny teases him. Very softly Will says to Sonny, "stop it man you're killing me here." "Hey you brought it up I am just asking if you want me to answer the door with a leash in my mouth or maybe naked with a collar on and the leash hanging down, of course that would be the only thing hanging down."

Will takes the phone into the kitchen repositioning himself once there, "You're the cruel one Kiriakis that wasn't fair, Ally was sitting right there." "Oh I'm sorry, NOT." "Just trying to get you primed for our time at the cabin." Sonny says. "Oh don't worry about that, I have been primed since you were in my office, I haven't even touched myself since that day, if you know what I mean." Will confesses. "What," Sonny says, "not even once since then, hell I came damn close to doing it in the car on my way home, sorry but I couldn't keep from doing it when I got home, thank God Ryder was playing at the neighbors." "Well aren't you the model of restraint" Will says. "Hey there is a fine line between restraint and out and out torture, and after my impromptu visit with you...I was being tortured." Sonny says then follows it up with, "How far is it from your car to the cabin, I may jump you before we get to the door."

"Okay it is only 8 pm, this conversation is for after hours, but not tonight." Will says. "Oh come on if I apologize can I still call you after 10?" Sonny pleads. "No I want you suffering until we are at the cabin." Will says. "Well that is just inhuman Horton." Sonny replies. "Well that is what you get for teasing me, your little stormtrooper there is not getting anything from me until the cabin." "Okay but I don't have to like it." Sonny says like a child. "Well young man that is how this game is going down, so buck up...and I said BUCK up just in case your ears heard something different, I will see you tomorrow at 8." Will says. "Yeah, well you will know me by my panting and whining when you arrive." Sonny says. Will laughs. "Goodnight Sonny, love ya," Will says and he is completely aware of it. Love you too Will, see you tomorrow." Bye" "Bye Sonny tell Ryder I said bye." "Will do, you do the same to Ally, see you tomorrow."

"Okay give me a kiss goodbye sweetie." Will says to Ally. She runs over to him and hugs him and the kisses his cheek. "Thanks mom, I am sorry for such short notice" Will says. "Hey we are having a spa day, never need a notice for a spa day." Sami says. Will gives her a kiss goodbye. "Ally honey, I love you, I will see you on Sunday." "Love you to daddy, have a good time." Ally says. Will smiles, and thinks oh I plan on having an incredible time. "Bye you two enjoy the spa." Will says. "Oh we will" Sami says. "Bye honey, drive safe. Sami adds. "Will do" Will says as he closes the door.

"Finally, I thought this weekend was never going to get here" Sonny says as he gets in the car. "Me either, I don't think I could tell you a single thing I did today, I am so fixated on this." Will says. "God what if we don't, you know...connect or we aren't compatible." Will says. "Oh I don't think that is going to be a problem, I could tell by the short time we were in your bed at the hotel, when you were spooning with me, it was a perfect fit, and I am sure everything else is going to fit just as perfectly."

"Sonny, I need to explain something to you" Will says. "Okay go ahead, is this about Ally?" Sonny asked. "Yeah, and Sonny I am not saying anything one way or the other I am simply telling you where I am with her and us, you and me." "Okay I get that, go ahead Will, you can tell me anything." Sonny assures him. "Okay here is my problem, Ally is really wrapped up in us, again you and me, and I mean she had a melt down in the car, that I told you about, but Sonny it was bad, worse than I had ever seen her." I had to promise her that I would try to make us, you and I, work, just to calm her down." Now that is not why I am with you...not at all...I have deep feelings for you...more than I have had with anyone before." "And to be honest I missed you so much I was going to propose we try to make it work before Ally said anything." "So my problem is that if something should happen...and I am not saying it would, but if something happens and this long distant thing doesn't work out for us..she will be completely devastated, and that scares me." "Will let me assuage your fears." "We will work out and I know this for a fact, so I am going to ask you to trust me on this, can you do that...just trust me that we will work out perfectly, I promise you that." Sonny says. "Well you sound pretty confident in us." Will says. "Well Will I am so confident I would put up all 6 of my coffee shops against us failing." Sonny tells him. Will is taken aback at Sonny's pure faith that they will make it. "Okay if you say so I will take your word for it." Will says.

"Okay here we are, Will says as he pulls into the dirt driveway, why do I feel like we just finished our prom and we are heading to the hotel room." Will says. "I don't know but it sounds naughty so I like it."Sonny says with a smile. They get out of the car and each grab their respective bags from the back seat and head into the cabin. Will unlocks the door and they both enter. "Hang on for second" Will says. "What, what's wrong." Sonny asks. "You said something in the car that didn't register with me until just now." Will says. "What, what did I say? Sonny asks. "You said that you would put up your 6 locations against us failing, but you told me you only had 5 locations." "Did I say that...hmm...wonder why I said that?" Sonny says. "Sonny what's going on, did you open a new place in Chicago?" "No Will I didn't open a new place in Chicago, but I did open or it will be opening a new one soon, in Salem." Will just stares at him. "What are you saying Sonny?" "Well Mr Horton, what I am saying is I bought a new shop in Salem, that will be open by the end of the month...and I already have an agent looking at places for me to move into down there." Will starts to cry, Sonny are you serious?" "You would move down to Salem to be near me" Will says through his tears. Sonny walks over to Will and holds his face in his hands, "Will I would open a place on the moon if you lived there." Sonny says. Will just falls into Sonny's arm and kisses him, first with thanks that soon turns to lust, then passion.

Will guides Sonny to the bedroom. When they get to the bed, Will kicks off his shoes exposing his bare feet. He starts to undress. "No Will, let me, I have been dreaming about this since the day I met you in the market." Sonny leans into Will to kiss him, but leaves enough space between their bodies so he can undo Will's shirt. Once undone Sonny put his hands inside and feels the smooth, warm, taut body of Will's, under his fingertips. Sonny slides his hands up Will's torso to his nipples, he then push Will's shirt opening wider. Will reaches up and starts to take his shirt off. "Don't, please Will, let me do this my way." Sonny leans down and gently licks around Will's left nipple. Running his tongue around the edge and then gently sucks on it. He then turns his attention to the right nipple giving it equal attention. Now, Sonny slips Will's shirt off of his shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. He kisses Will's lips again, and then licks them. Moving down he then kisses and licks Will's neck and over his collarbone and works his way down Will's body until he is kneeling in front of him. Sonny sees Will's erection pressing against his pants. He puts his open lips on the hardness that he is holding off from exposing, and exhales warm air that passes through the material and engulfs Will's cock. Will gasps a bit and Sonny can see goosebumps rising on Will's body.

Sonny continues to blow warm air on Will's erect cock through his pants. He then slides his hands up Will's outer thighs up to his waist then slowly slides his hand towards the front until he is on Will's belt buckle, and he undoes it. Will looks down and runs his hands through Sonny's hair. Sonny looks up at him. "I like that" Sonny says. Will continues to run his finger through the thick dark brown mane on Sonny's head. Sonny for his part has undone the button on Will's pants and slipped the zipper down he then slides his hand back up to Will's torso and his finger make their way into the waistband of Will's pants and boxers. He then slowly pull them down watching as Will's pubic hair comes into view, he know just a few inches more and all he has desired will be expose to him again only this time he can do what he wanted to do the first time he saw it. Sonny pulls out the front of Will's pants and his erection pops out. Before it can stop moving Sonny grasp it in his hand and licks the shiny fluid that has formed on the slit.

While Sonny doesn't want Will to cum too quickly he is compelled to take Will in his mouth. Just to taste him and to feel the warmth of Will's source or pleasure against his tongue and lips. He then removes his mouth from around Will's cock trying to keep the friction to a minimum. Sonny then slides Will's pant down to his ankle. Will goes to lift his leg up to get his foot of out the legs holes, but Sonny holds his foot down, "Please Will don't do anything yourself, please let me do it." Sonny runs his hands up and down the exposed muscular legs of the man he will get to know more intimately than he has ever know another man. Sonny kisses Will's thighs, and licks up his inner thigh to Will's jewels. He take one in his mouth and runs his tongue around it gently tugging it a bit. Will lets out a soft moan. Sonny then turns his attention to the other one and takes that into his mouth and sucks on it while he rolls his tongue all over it. Another moan escapes from Will's mouth.

Sonny now slides his hand down Will's legs one more time and lifts Will's left leg to pull the pant leg free from Will as Will places his finger on the bed to maintain his balance because of his leg being lifted but also because he is getting lightheaded at the care and attention Sonny is giving to him. Sonny then does the same to the right legs.

Placing his hands on Will's hips he turns him around. He then slides his hands over Will's back feeling the firm muscles under his palms. He then leans in and licks the back dimples left then right. Then kissing the small of Will's back he slips his tongue out and he starts to lick downward. He places his hands, one on each cheek of Will's ass and parts them so his tongue can make it's journey unobstructed to a place Sonny's want access to orally and physically. Sonny works that area for a while because Will's moans become more frequent and more guttural each time Sonny makes a slight entrance with his tongue.

Once Sonny has satisfied his own need to get to know Will's body he stands and asks Will to lay down on the bed, on his back. "But Sonny I want to do it to you too." Will pleads. "Will this one time...can it just be about me tending to you." "I want you to feel as special as you are to me." "I want to do this for you, you can do it for me next time, we have all weekend." "Please let me have this one time to myself." Will doesn't speak he just slides back on the bed until his head is on a pillow and his feet are slightly pressed to the foot-board. Sonny then steps back and asks Will to watch him. Will turns his head and watches Sonny take off each piece of clothing one at a time. Slowly exposing his body to Will. When he gets to his pants he rubs his hand over the outline of his erection that is showing through his jeans. "Do you want me to continue Will?" Will says yes with as much desire as that word can convey. Sonny slowly and seductively removes his pants and kicks off his shoe at the same time.

Now standing there in just his boxer briefs, exposed, Sonny asks, "Do you want to help me with these, I'll let you do that for me." Will quickly slides off the bed and drops to his knees, and like Sonny, Will forces his hot breath on Sonny's hardness. Sonny's body quakes just a little. Will then reaches up and start to pull the boxer brief down. Will feels like he is unwrapping the best present he has ever gotten and it isn't that he is going to get to see Sonny's hard cock it is that Sonny is allowing him to expose the last piece of him the remains to be presented.

Will's pull the boxer briefs down until Sonny's cock start to appear. But unlike Sonny Will kisses the exposed part before he unveils more. Just as Will feels he has reach the point where Sonny cock will pop out, Will puts his hand inside Sonny's underwear and wraps it around Sonny's warm smooth cock. With his free hand Will pulls the boxer briefs down as his mouth consumes Sonny's cock. Will taste the salty fluid slowly oozing from the tip. He sucks on Sonny's cock until Sonny put his hands in Will's hair and pulls his head back. "Not yet baby, this night is for you." Sonny says. Sonny helps Will rise off his knees, he then wraps Will in his arms and kisses him with passion but restraint. It is not that kind of night for Sonny. It is a night for tender lovemaking, because he wants to remember this night for the rest of his life. Because there will never been another first night, so this has to be special. As Sonny kisses Will he leads him back to the bed. When Will's legs fold because he can't go back any further and his ass falls upon the bed, Sonny asks him to slide back. Will complies and is then laying face up watching Sonny climb into bed too. Sonny slides over and slips his arm under Will's neck and his other arm around Will's waist. He pulls Will closer. Looking into his eyes, Sonny says. "Will I want to make love to you now, can I?" Will look up into Sonny's eyes, he sees desire but he see a need to connect to him in the most personal way two men can. "Yes Sonny please make love to me." Sonny begins his exploration again only this time he spends even a longer time on each part, even licking and sucking on Will's toes, and act that makes Will's erection jump. Sonny knows there isn't a part of Will that is forbidden to him. And to takes that offer to heart and takes his time to enjoy each and every spot.

"Will part his legs." Sonny slips off the bed for a second and is right back with a condom and some lubricant. Will still laying there with his legs open, feels Sonny apply the lube to his entrance that has never been breached before. Sonny is also massaging Will's hole and slowly inserting, one then two and then finally three fingers into him. Will lifts Sonny's face up to look at him. "I am ready Sonny." Sonny takes his eyes off of Will while he puts on the condom, then returns to gaze into Will's eyes as he slides over one of Will's legs and positions himself between them. Will parts his legs a bit wider so that Sonny can position himself at just the right angle for maximum access. Reaching down between them Sonny grasp his cock and position it so that he can finally join with Will. A part of him will be inside for Will soon. Before he tries to enter Sonny looks into Will's eyes and says, "I love you Will" while he simultaneously starts to make entry. Will braces himself for the first jolt of pain to come but it never comes. All he feels is pleasure, physically, mentally and emotionally.

Sonny drops his head down to kiss Will as he starts his rhythmic motion into him. He maintains his control for quite a while, Will however from the friction of Sonny abs against his cock with each thrust Sonny makes, comes closer to release. He doesn't want to tell Sonny, and if there was a way he could climax without Sonny knowing he would do it because he doesn't want this bond they have at this moment to end. But he can no longer hold back. His head tilts back and his throat produces an almost humming sound as the waves of his ejaculation and pleasure overcome him. Sonny feels the warm fluid stream between their stomachs. He leans down again and this time his kiss is forceful and his hips increase their pace. Will realizing what is about to happen wraps one arm around Sonny's back and the hand of the other arm is brought up behind Sonny's head and he pulls Sonny's head down even harder against his lips. They both open their mouths...and just as their tongues meet Sonny moans into Will's open mouth as he his tongue licks Will's tongue. The wave of pleasure continues longer than it has ever before. Finally spent Sonny slips himself out of Will. Both disappointed they couldn't stay joined together longer.

They lay silently for a few minutes neither wanting to disturb the peace they both feel. Sonny looking up at the ceiling speaks. "Will I told you we would work." "And pretty soon we will be in the same city at the same time and forever." "So we can have what you and I both wanted, to be true anytime anywhere boyfriends." "And maybe even more some day." Will rolls over raises his upper body up and leans down to kiss Sonny. "I would want that." Will says.

The remainder of the weekend was more of the same. While they never did it in the canoe, they certainly did it on the porch more than once and in more than one position. The second time on the porch Will looked at Sonny and said. "I had no idea one of these hanging couches could be so much fun." Sonny looks at him and said, "You live you learn." "Well I am loving my lessons Professor Kiriakis." As they sit there on the porch naked just recovering from a rather gymnastic version of sex, Sonny hears his cell ringing. " I have to get that it might be Ryder." "No go ahead...I am going to sit here and recuperate from that last rather interesting version of pin the tail on the donkey." "Hey wait does that make me the ass?" Will asks. But Sonny is already in side. Five minutes later Sonny comes out with a huge grin on his face. "Okay you just won the lottery judging from that grin." Will says. "No this is even better than winning the lottery, my agent found us a condo, she is sending me pictures now." Sonny walks over and sits down on the hanging couch next to Will waiting for the pictures to come. Only two make it of the 4 she sent. Sonny brings them up while Will is looking over his shoulder. "You have got to me kidding me" Will says. "What is it a crappy place?" Sonny asks. "Well I hope not because it is the same complex that I live in, just the next building over." "Get out of here, are you sure?" Sonny asks. "I am positive, so positive I bet I can't tell you what condo it is, because it became available just last week." "This is beyond wild" Will says. They sit there wondering what were the odds that these things would fall into place like they have. "As they sit there nude they suddenly hear, "Hey neighbors." They both look to the right and see a middle aged man staring over at them. Will says, "Oh my God how long has he been there."

Sonny yells back, "how you doing? "Well not as good as you it seems." "You're quite the flexible couple I see." the man says. "Well I guess so, but it is all in the stretching first, you can't go at it cold" Sonny says. "Plus we do yoga, so that helps." Sonny says. "Sonny what the hell are you doing?" Will asked under his breath. "Hope we didn't keep up or anything, this one here, pointing at Will, can get pretty loud if you know what I mean." Sonny says. Will's whole body is crimson at this point, so he stand up quickly and sprint into the house. "You'll have to excuse my boyfriend he is a little shy. " "Hey nothing to be shy about, it's nice to see you young folks in love." "That we are, that we are." Sonny says. "Well if you will excuse me, I think it's time to take a shower, it was nice to meet you, and enjoy your stay." Sonny says as he stands up." "Well I would say the same to you but I think you have that covered already, goodbye young fella and tell your boyfriend I said it was nice to meet him." "I will." "Thank you." Sonny says as he walks back in the cabin. Back inside he has a good laugh at it, but Will still hasn't recovered and is still red as a ripe tomato.

They finished out the weekend completely different people then when they arrived as. Both now feeling like they have finally found the one and only person they will ever need.

One week after they get home Sonny calls Will to tell him he will be moving in, in two days, but that he wants Will to meet him in the square in one hours. "In the square, are you in Salem? Will asks. Sonny doesn't answer. "Oh and bring Ally too." Sonny says. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"Will says. "That's right so get your ass down there in an hour." Will and Ally arrive at the appointed time." Ryder sees them first and runs over. Sonny follows. "So what is this thing you summoned us here for." Will asks as he kisses Sonny. "Follow us" Sonny says as he and Ryder lead them. They arrive at a small shop right on the corner of Horton Square. "Okay" Will says. "Ally, will you and Ryder do the honors, each of you just pull on these ropes when I tell you. " They both go one of the ropes. "Lady and gentleman I would like to show you shop number 6 in the Kiriakis coffee dynasty, you may now pull the ropes." Will looking up at what the ropes are attached to watches as they pull a white cloth off of a sign underneath. Will looks and sees a sign reading Common Grounds. "But Sonny that is not the name of your shops in Chicago." I know that, I named this for us." Sonny says. "We are now on Common Grounds, where we can share our lives together in one place and can be with each other whenever we want." "That's what you wanted right, you wanted to be together whenever we wanted, well now we can." "Forever." Will walks over to him and throw his arms around Sonny's neck and kisses him." Then pulling back from the kiss Will's says, I love you Sonny Kiriakis." "And I love you too Will Horton" Sonny replies. "Finally, it took you two long enough" Ally says. " Yeah no kidding, I thought I was going to be having kids of my own before you two figured things out." Ryder says. "Grownups," Ally says, "you have to teach them everything."


End file.
